He's Mine
by Forgedusk
Summary: There's something in Yamato out to get Nero's ass as Nero finds Dante for help. What could possibly be wrong? Dante/Nero. Eventual Dante/Nero/Vergil.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Warning: Nothing really, the good ol' fashioned guy-on-guy smut is later on in the story.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Devil May Cry or its characters in anyway, all that credit goes to Capcom. Ok, let's get this show on the road!

Author's Note: My first fanfic with more than one chapter, I hope you enjoy 'cause I had loads of fun writing it! (If you know what I mean... Hehe *nosebleed*) remember to leave reviews if you want to!

It was a quiet night in Fortuna, it had always been quiet ever since the Saviour incident. In one of the poorer parts of the otherwise pure and picture perfect city, a particular feisty, white-haired boy stirred in his sleep.

Nero woke with a start. Sweat drenched his body and soaked through his t-shirt, the wet material clinging to his taut abs and slim waist.

"Fuck." Nero panted as he wiped the sweat from his brow. His devil bringer was pulsing wildly and his heart beat so loud that the sound seemed to fill the small empty bedroom. This had been happening for the past few days… weeks… months? Nero didn't keep track of the days anymore, not since Kyrie left him for some old ass religious fart. Apparently killing your girlfriend's brother didn't run well in a relationship.

Nero swung his legs over the sides of the bed and groaned out of frustration. These fucking dreams he couldn't even remember when he woke up left him exhausted. He rubbed his temples as he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

It was Yamato. Nero swore it was just illuminating… like a freakin' glow stick. Nero sighed, maybe he was just tired or maybe just delusional; either way he was going back to sleep.

As the tired-as-hell boy started to drift off again, a cold, wet sensation licked his ear lobe. Nero jolted awake. "What the fuck was that?" He looked around the room again. Yamato was still there, sitting innocently at the corner of the room only this time Nero knew he saw it glowing, this time brighter than before.

He launched himself across the room and grabbed the not-so-innocent sword, still illuminating a soft blue aura. The instant his fingers met the cool, metal sheath, his entire body shivered violently with an unexplainable sensation that coursed through his veins but it wasn't like the power he felt when he normally utilized Yamato in battle. This time the feeling was different, better, almost… arousing.

Now, Nero was officially freaked out as a noticeable bulge started to form in his pants. "Did I just get a boner from a fucking sword?"

He needed to find Dante; he knew the demon slayer just giving him the sword was too good to be true. Maybe the sword was possessed by some slutty succubus who was just toying with him. Anyhow, he was going to find the elder and demand an explanation. He was going to take a cold shower to get rid of his little… _problem_ and haul ass to wherever Dante was. Hey, finding a white-haired half-demon demon slayer in this day and age can't be that hard, right?

Nero found a smirk creeping across his face as he started getting undressed. He looked forward to meeting the old man again and s small chuckle escaped his lips, something that didn't happen in a long time.

"Get ready, Dante 'cause here I come."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Warning: Still nothing much to warn about. Don't you worry the yaoi will be coming up soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or any of its characters in any way. If I did, I would make the entire cast serve as my gorgeous butlers and maids with Dante serving me ice cream while Vergil fans me with giant peacock feathers!

Author's Note: Second chapter, hope you like it and leave reviews. See you again in the next chapter. Ciao~

Dante licked the grease off his fingers; nothing like a pizza with extra toppings, cheese and no olives. He let a stupid grin stretch across his handsome face. He had just escaped from a random woman's house after a one-night stand. He had to admit, that woman was fast. She had chased him for three blocks in nothing more than a thin linen sheet covering her after she discovered Dante slipping out of the front door trying to go unnoticed.

As he propped his long legs on the table, he let his mind wander. Not too long after, his mind drifted back to the object of his desire and want ever since one particular mission. "I wonder what the kid is doing now."

Dante unconsciously licked his lips after they had suddenly gone dry as his mind filled with very naughty images of what he could be doing to the kid if he was here now. Have him bent over the table, on his knees, on his back, moaning Dante's name over and over again in-between wanton moans.

Dante grunted, the leather confines of his pants a lot tighter. Sure, the one-night stands with big breasted, hot women was great and all but he couldn't help missing the kid more and more as time passed.

"Urgh, you're a mess. Pull yourself together, Dante. The kid's got a girlfriend for God's sake." He let out an exasperated sigh. Yes, a girlfriend… A cutesy, absolutely useless, damsel-in-distress girlfriend. God, Dante wanted to scrunch up her little pretty head and chuck it into the Ninth Circle of Hell.

He slumped back into his chair as he scratched the slight stubble that seemed to always decorate his jaw no matter how much he shaved. Whatever, it's not like he minded anyway, he had heard many women tell him it made him look 'rugged'.

"Hey, Dante! Get your lazy ass outta be-" the lady demon hunter yelled as she strutted through the front door. She blinked a little wide-eyed; she had expected the fellow demon hunter to still be in bed, sleeping the night of non-stop sex away.

"I ain't got you money if that's what you're here for." Dante grabbed an unopened beer off his desk and cracked it open, propping his feet back up on the desk.

"Heh, I already know that you'll be in my debt forever, Dante~" The woman playfully teased as Dante made an exaggerated face. "There's this cute boy asking around town for you. What did you do? Steal his girlfriend or something?"

Dante froze; he lifted the can away from his lips and stared at Lady with a serious expression. "What exactly did this kid look like?"

"Uhh… White hair, late teens, got a cast around his arm. What? Do you know him? "

Dante's heart pumped rapidly as his pupils started to dilate with unmistaken excitement. Nero? What was he doing all the way out here? Dante reached under his desk into a drawer and grabbed a wad of twenty dollar bills he'd been saving up and tossed it towards the forever money-hungry hunter.

"Hey, Lady, take it from the top and don't you dare miss out on a single detail." Dante said with a smirk as Lady looked at the stack of bills in her hand with a stunned expression.

This had better be good; he just spent his monthly pizza and strawberry sundae money on this juicy piece of development.

xXx

"Hey, lady, can you tell me how to get to Devil May Cry?" 'Lady' looked around with a frown on her face, not everyone dared to even talk to her with her reputation around these parts. "Must be a tourist," she thought.

She was met with the sight of a striking teen with snow-white hair and two swords of different sizes strapped to his person. That katana the boy was packing looked familiar somehow. "Yeah, I know that place but it's not information that I'm willing to give away for free." Lady smirked as she eyed the boy up and down. Could this be Nero? After the Saviour mission, Dante had talked about the fighter for days until neither her nor Trish could take it anymore and shot him in the foot.

Nero sighed impatiently and went to grab his wallet in the back pocket of his pants. Geez, finding the older demon slayer was proving to be a bigger pain in his ass than he first anticipated. The woman in front of him held up her forefinger.

"Nah-ah, not for money. I'm wiling to trade the location of Devil May Cry for more information." Nero looked intrigued. "Why are you looking for the place? Got a demon problem because I charge less than that cheap prick."

Nero stared at the pretty huntress with an unreadable expression until he broke out into a laughing fit. "Hahahahaha! You got me good, lady. You think I need that old fart to handle my demon problems? Nah, I just needa talk to him about a demon arm he gave me a while back."

Dante? Give up a devil arm? Lady had never seen Dante even let anyone touch his precious devil arms. Yep, this kid was definitely Nero. A knowing smile spread across her pretty features, "Fine, a deal's a deal. Devil May Cry is about 12 blocks from here in the alley next to a bar called Bobby's Cellar but I wouldn't go heading over there now. The owner is out at the moment. Go there tomorrow."

Nero nodded his thanks and headed off to a cheap motel he spotted a while back. Lady watched the boy as he departed and let the small smile become a huge grin.

Boy, things were about to get interesting!

xXx

"That was yesterday, I couldn't find you since you were probably banging someone. So sorry for the late notice but the kid's coming today." Lady finished her recount and slipped the wad of bills into the inside breast pocket of her jacket.

Just in time, the door of the Devil May Cry opened once again as a familiar leather steel-toed boot stepped in cautiously. Dante's blood was boiling as he swallowed hard. Even his demon-side was getting excited at seeing the spitfire of a hybrid again.

Nero ducked his head into the shop and glanced around and found the man he was searching for with his hands gripping the edge of a mahogany table and eyes looking expectantly at him. "Hey, old man. Got a minute? Yamato's been acting funky."

Lady saw the two men with burrowing eyes hidden under her shades. She chuckled and slipped behind Nero and out the door while mouthing the words, "Have fun!" behind Nero's back.

Dante couldn't help think, "Oh, we will, Lady, we will." He sat back down in his chair trying to keep his head and hide his happiness behind a mask of cool indifference as the kid walked up to his desk. "What? No warm greeting? I thought you would've missed me like crazy once I left." Dante said, exhuming a sense of confidence as he examined his nails.

"Haha, very funny, old man. Have you finally gone senile or are you just hard of hearing? What did you do to Yamato? I can't sleep with it lighting up like a freakin' firefly all the time." Nero grabbed the sword from its holster, a familiar tingle coursing up his wrist casing him to shiver slightly.

Dante raised an eyebrow. Yamato? Why the hell would it be acting up? And what was with that shiver? It had left a light blush on the boy's cheeks that just made Dante want to jump Nero and ravish him all night long. God, Nero still looked as delicious and sinfully sexy as the day Dante left.

Nero handed the sword to Dante, trying to keep the blush off his face but as he looked into the older demon-slayer's eyes, his blush grew even darker and made his face look like a ripe tomato. Those eyes, they were electrifying. They were ice blue and exuded power and demanded complete submission.

Nero admitted that he had felt a small attraction towards Dante when they first met but he quickly pushed away those feelings because of Kyrie… But now, Kyrie was gone and those feelings came swarming back tenfold.

Dante kept his eyes glued to the teen's face. The kid was just too adorable for his own good! Dante held the katana in his hands gently, inspecting it with years of practiced expertise. "So, how's it going with that girl of yours? What was her name again?" Dante remembered her name, Kyrie… Bitch.

"You mean Kyrie? We broke it off a few weeks ago. Wasn't working out as planned." Nero tried not to look too upset but he couldn't help looking a little pissed, I mean, he went through all that shit, slaying demons, chasing her only to lose her again, slaying more demons, then beating the crap out of a giant living statue and for what? Only to have her throw a hissy fit for saving her and leave.

Dante tried to hide the look of pure joy. Things were really turning his way for once! He finally had a chance with the boy. Dropping his voice a few octaves lower and making it huskier, Dante said, "Really? That's too bad. Don't feel bad, it's her loss anyway, kid."

Nero shuddered at the low, dark, seductive voice. It raised goosebumps on his neck and arms as he glanced back to Dante, the elder slayer's eyes now darker and filled with… lust? No, it couldn't be. Nero's demon-side was already horny as hell and purred with unfiltered arousal.

Dante smirked when he heard the tantalizing sound as his own demon-side answered back with a possessive growl. He pretended not to notice the electricity in the air and continued to examine Yamato.

"So, you got a place to stay?" Dante crossed his fingers that the hot hybrid was homeless. He could take him in, take him out, take him, whatever floated the kid's boat!

The sound of Dante's voice snapped Nero out his heated trance as he stuttered, "N-nah, just this shitty dump of a motel in town."

Dante mentally fist pumped, "We can't have our favourite rookie hunter waking up in some shithole with his kineys missing now, can we? Pack you stuff, you can crash here with me during your stay. How about it?" Dante carefully propped Yamato on a stand behind his chair.

"What? Seriously, old man?" Really? Could Nero really stay here? …With Dante?

Dante shrugged his shoulders, "Only if you want to, kid." Nero nodded vigorously and dashed out of the front doors of Devil May Cry to pick up is stuff, excited to stay with stay with the elder demon slayer.

Dante crossed his arms as a lop-sided grin made its way onto his face. He sat back into his leather chair and propped his boot-clad feet onto the table. He lazily slouched into the seat and eyed the katana behind him dangerously. He knew exactly what was _wrong_ with it.

"So, you finally decide to show up to the party, huh… _Vergil_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Warning: Ok, _now_ there's going to be M-rated stuff. So all underage people close your eyes. Haha, who am I kidding, you kids are going to read whether I tell you to look away or not! :D You guys make me proud *wipes away a tear*.

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every single chapter? Ok, I don't own Devil May Cry or any of its characters in any way. If I did, I would make Arkham do an epic voiceover of my entire daily routine!

Author's Note: So... yeah, there's going to be not one, but two masturbation scenes... Have fun!

"Yo, old man. Mind if I use your shower? I haven't had one in days and I stink like hell." Nero finally finished moving all his stuff into a guest bedroom in Devil May Cry. Dante waved at the voice behind him, pretending to be totally disinterested in whatever the kid was doing. As the teen made his way to the bathroom on the second floor, Dante's cool façade melted.

There were so much shit in his head. Why was Vergil possessing Yamato? Last time he checked Yamato was nothing but a devil arm. And why was it acting up now? What the hell was he going to with it? All these thoughts distracted him so much that he didn't even notice sound of footsteps behind him and dripping water.

"Hey, got anything to eat, old man? I'm starving over here." Dante turned around and his eyes popped out of their sockets and his jaw literally hit the floor. There the kid was, dripping wet with drops of water trickling down over defined abs and legs that seemed to reach the fucking sky with nothing but a short, thin towel doing a not-so-good job of covering his crotch.

"Y-Yeah, there's pizza in the fridge. Help yourself, kid." Dante stammered as he covered his red face with a random porno magazine and crossed his legs awkwardly to hide an embarrassingly big tent in his pants.

"Uh… Thanks." When Nero headed to the kitchen, Dante bolted upstairs to his room and locked the door behind him so fast that you would've thought his dick was on fire… and you wouldn't have been so far off. Dante stared down at the boner straining against his tight leather pants, panting.

"Dammit, kid… See what you're doing to me?" Dante slowly unzipping the leather confines, his cock bounced up, already painfully hard and leaking with pre-cum. Panting harshly, Dante caressed the sensitive head and teased the slit. A gasp escaped his lips followed by a deep, lustful groan.

He imagined Nero going down on him, gently flicking his tongue over his thick manhood and then taking his entire length into his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down. Dante grunted loudly, he would need to move his dirty fantasy along faster.

Nero was on his knees with his air high up in the air. "Take me, Dante! I can't wait anymore…" Shameless moans escaped Nero's beautiful lips as he spread his hairless butt cheeks with his hands, offering himself to the older man.

Dante kissed the gorgeous teen as he slowly entered the tight, hot entrance. Nero broke the kiss to let out a loud, wanton moan as Dante pushed himself deeper inside.

Soon, the fantasy was hot and heavy with Nero howling as he spurted cum all over his chest and the carpet below and with that Dante let out a muffled moan as his jizz coated his palm and his was once again reminded that he was just jacking off, not fucking the kid into a sweet oblivion like he wanted to.

Dante let out a loud, unsatisfied sigh as he slid down with his back still against his door. "Goddammit.."

xXx

Nero gulped hard as his face grew 10 shades darker. He had heard the older man run up the stairs and slam the door behind him. The sounds from then onward left him hot and flustered.

As he was reaching into the fridge for pizza, he heard the demonic elder let out a series of groans, moans and pants accompanied by the violent rattling of the closed door against its frame.

Nero blushed hard as a huge boner caused his only covering to fall. He quickly grabbed the towel off the floor and sprinted to the guest room. As the door banged shut behind him, he slumped face-first into the bed as he let out a stifled moan when his erection brushed against the sheets.

That's when Nero noticed the towel was still grabbed tightly in his demonic arm that he had taken out of its cast while he was showering. There was no need to hide it when he was around Dante.

Dante… Nero held the towel to his nose and inhaled deeply. The towel smelt exactly like the senior hunter. The warm, musky smell made his dick twitch with anticipation. Nero roughly grabbed the offending shaft in between his legs and rubbed it with long, slow strokes.

Nero shuddered as he muffled all the indecent sounds he was making with the towel. The pleasure racked his body and his face felt like it was on fire.

He felt his climax hurdling closer towards him and he discarded the torn towel riddled with holes from his sharp talons. He positioned his thick, devil arm fingers at his entrance, circling the hole.

With a slight hesitation, he slipped the tip of one of the fingers into his ass and whimpered as his cock trembled in his hands. Not long after, he was thrusting his hips back onto three fingers as he roughly jerked his erection all the while biting his tongue to conceal his shameful moans.

Oh, how much Nero wanted the fingers to be Dante's hot, big dick, drilling him into the mattress. With a final cry, Nero came violently all over himself. The exhausted teen collapsed onto the bed; sweat pouring down his face and body.

Dante…

xXx

Downstairs, Yamato was glowing brightly, the light it was giving off, wavering and flickering like blue flames. "The time's almost here… Nero, you will be mine…"


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Uhhh... Nothing to be warned about, really.

Disclaimer: Goddammit, I'm getting mighty sick of typing this but I guess I have to. I don't own the Devil May Cry franchise or its characters in any way, all the credit goes to Capcom. If I did, there would be a website called: 'Devil May Cry Boys Go Wild' and I'd be a millionaire.

Chapter 4

Darkness engulfed him. How long had he been here? Years? Centuries? Millenniums? Pain erased the very existence of time and seemed to mold his suffering into one never-ending nightmare.

Every nerve in his body imploded, his mind unable to neither feel nor think of anything else but the excruciating agony. Not a single moment, not a single second was he allowed to rest, to feel a slight ease where his body would recover.

No, every instant was he could feel his intestinal juices boiling and his bodily temperature fluctuate violently from scalding hot to such an iciness that he was that he would be able to snap his own fingers off if he tried, but of course, he couldn't. Vergil could not move his body, nor open his eyes or even open his mouth to scream in protest.

Ever since Dante had defeated him while he was under he control of Mundus and swallowed by torrents of blue flames and dissolved into nothingness, pain had been shadowing him wherever he went. Death was nothing but a long abandoned hope. He surrendered to his inner and outer turmoil long ago.

Then a sudden light enveloped him. The light was not warm but it dispersed the pain almost immediately, it was almost like all the damage done to his abused soul and body was being reversed in mere seconds, an experience that was both unbearable and euphoric at the same time.

Finally his body was his own once more, he could twitch his fingers ever so slightly even if his muscles ached horribly. Newly unearthed power coursed through his veins and his mind cleared. He forced his eyes open, this action taking slower than normal due to the fact that he partially forgot how to.

The first thing Vergil saw as he was finally pulled out of his own chaos was... Nero.

xXx

Time went by and Vergil soon realized that this boy was not an angel sent to rescue him from his personal Hell. The boy had many imperfections of his own. Brash, emotional and still quite weak and he wielded Yamato, the sword that was once in his own grasps, with a certain unpolished manner, though Vergil could not help but begin to grow on the hybrid.

"An angelic face and gorgeous body is indeed a deadly combination." Vergil snickered as he remained by the boy's side in the form of his beloved katana, Yamato.

Eventually, Vergil felt his power return to him, he could feel his own soul making more of an impact on ...what was this boy's name again? Oh yes, Nero. Vergil said it once more, "Nerrrooo..." Vergil liked how the name rolled off his tongue, like how he was sure Nero would love screaming his own when he would finally claim the boy as his own and no one else's.

Vergil swore to the glorious name of Sparda that he would regain his true physical form and make Nero his. His strength was already almost fully regenerated and soon his soul would be able to support a real body.

Everything was progressing smoothly until _he_ showed up. His foolish younger counterpart, Dante… Again, he was in the way of what Vergil wanted, being a nuisance, a wall between he and his future mate, just like that girl Nero was so obsessed with. When he was back in his original form, Vergil would just have to dispose of her, which wouldn't prove too difficult anyway.

But his brother? His brother would be more annoying to get rid off. When possessing Yamato, Vergil could already sense his brother's interest in Nero which meant he had a rival albeit, an inferior one.

The time was almost here. Soon, Vergil would be able to express his affection for Nero in a more… physical way. Though he admitted he enjoyed toying with the cute hybrid in his dreams. Hopefully, their future romps together would be a little more memorable to Nero.

Author's Note: Decided to put my author's note at the end so I wouldn't spoil the story for those who actually bother to read these things before the story. It looks like Vergil wuvs Nero~ Awww! Isn't that just adorable?


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Yeah, this chapter has smuttiness included! (clicks tongue) You people are so naughty~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or its characters in anyway. If I did, I would sign Dante and Vergil up for FIFA. Have you seen those demonic bastards kick? Man, it's getting fun thinking of all the things I could do if I owned Devil May Cry!

Author's Note: Thank all of you who have read my story and especially those who have reviewed it! (Tears falling like waterfalls) You guys made me so happy! I'll try to update at least a chapter every week consistently with smut included, of course! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 5

The sound of the front doors of Devil May Cry slamming resonated throughout the entire building and awoke a previously sleeping Nero.

Sitting upright on the bed, Nero was drenched in sweat like any other morning but this was the only time where he hadn't woken up by himself.

Still dazed from the first night of decent sleep in a long time, Nero cringed at the sunlight streaming through the blinds. "Jesus Christ…" He shielded his eyes from the burning light with his devil bringer that was glowing intensely. "Urgh, what the…?" Nero stared at his devil bringer until he shifted uncomfortably at another sensation.

The young slayer looked down to see his boxers pitching a rather large tent that was already soaked with pre-cum. His sheets were already covered with dried cum, some no doubt from his hot jack off session last night. But no way in the deepest, darkest parts of Hell did he cum that much that one time!

"What the hell happened last night?" Nero grunted as the friction of his boxers made his dick ache with want.

"God… This is going to be a long day."

xXx

After brushing his teeth and getting dressed, and also making sure his 'situation' was dealt with, the teen made his way down the stairs. Nero had stripped his bed of last night's incriminating evidence and hauled ass to the bathroom down the hall from his bedroom with dirtied sheets in hand. His sheets, now scrubbed clean, were presently fluttering outside Nero's window, drying off in the sun.

When Nero reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw the red-clad son of Sparda in his usual position, his feet on the mahogany table and reading some random porno magazine. The teen unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of the elder slayer.

Dante glanced behind his shoulder at the young hybrid and quickly averted his eyes. He knew it! It was impossible. He couldn't even look at the kid without getting all hot and bothered. The whole night was filled with lustful moans and sexy whimpers, all coming from the kid's room.

The older half-devil groaned in frustration and pasted the magazine to his face and propped his arms behind his head to hide his slightly red face.

Hours unceremoniously passed as Nero lounged around Devil May Cry's living room, cleaning and polishing Red Queen and Blue Rose to a gleaming perfection while the other hunter hadn't moved an inch since he came down in the morning.

Nero had gotten so used to the comfortable peace and quiet that it scared the crap out of him when the phone rang. Dante sighed and hit the table hard with his foot. As the phone flew out of the receiver and landed perfectly in his hand, a small and panicked voice could be heard as it begged for help.

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down and tell me where you are." Dante said, as he lazily lifted his legs off his table and started to stand up. Nero watched intently as the demon slayer grabbed Rebellion off the wall and holstered Ebony and Ivory.

"Got a couple Frosts to handle outside of town, kid. Don't wait up!" Dante called out as he mounted his motorcycle and revved the engine.

Nero watched as the missionary drove off into the horizon and sighed. Was Dante purposely avoiding him? He seemed a little too glad to get that phone call.

The contemplating teen walked back into the now empty office and seeing that the once occupied chair behind the mahogany desk was empty, he smirked and slumped into the leather seat.

He propped his arms behind his head and placed his feet on the table, just like the other devil hunter would and wore a cocky grin. Hey, this chair was comfortable.

However, a little too soon, Nero got bored again and glanced around the office for something entertaining to do. As he looked up, he spied Cerberus held up on the wall and smirked mischievously.

Nero swiveled his chair around, planning to grab hold of the unique devil arm but came face-to-face with Yamato. Oh yeah, Dante still hadn't said anything about it.

There it was, propped up on a black marble stand, glimmering as the ambient lighting of the office hit, royal-looking as always. But… it didn't feel the same. It was giving off some kind of unexplainable aura.

Nero stood up warily and took a step closer to the katana. As he reached his hand out to touch the weapon, it seemed as the air around the sword grew heavy with power, almost solid to the touch.

The pressure Yamato was giving off made Nero gulp. "Oh God, fuck this!" Nero was angry at himself for being intimidated by a fucking sword and lunged his hand forward and grabbed it, immediately regretting it.

Instantly, his legs felt weak and collapsed under him yet he couldn't let go of the sword. It was like he was being electrocuted, his hands gripping the katana so firmly that it made his knuckles go white.

Tingling shocks travelled up his spine, small at first but then growing with intensity. His brow furrowed as he tried to keep his head clear, his thoughts had gone all blurry for some reason, almost like there was white noise preventing him from thinking clearly.

Sweat started to form on his forehead as his entire body felt like it was being caressed by ice-cold touches. Imaginary hands fondled tense abs and shoulders, squeezed hips in a tantalizing manner, pinched perk nipples and stroked long legs.

The unknown sensations made Nero moan as a slick, wet feeling licked his neck, like on the night he decided to head for Devil May Cry. He squirmed with uncontrollable desire and went on his knees with his back arched in the mercy of the teasing touches, his hand still clutching onto Yamato for dear life.

There was no one around him, no one to possibly molest him in any way yet the touches were so real. He could almost feel a hard, solid body looming over him in his vulnerable position.

Nero's face went red when he started to think about someone walking into the office and seeing him moan and groan with unadulterated pleasure but those worries soon disappeared as the dominating touches travelled into his pants.

Nero cried out in ecstasy, it felt like tiny lightning bolts prickled his cock. Small tears started to form in his eyes; the pleasure was almost suffocating… numbing, undeniably, sinfully good. He had never felt anything like this, the sensations felt cold yet blistering at the same time.

He could feel his length twitch and quiver as the pre-cum leaked out of the bulbous head. Nero wasn't even touching it and it was already engorged with enough blood to make him feel light-headed and dizzy.

Nero felt the coil in the pit of his stomach start to tighten, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. The puckered entrance of his ass started to tingle unbearably as he thrusted his hips back at nothing, hoping blindly that he would feel some relief.

It felt like Nero was going crazy from unsatisfied yearn. He wanted to feel another body pressing up against him, the warmth radiating from another form besides his, hot, heavy breathing next to his ear.

His devil arm scratched and clawed at the wooden flooring of Devil May Cry as he went mad with lust, bucking and thrusting into nothingness. With a loud whimper, he the coil in his stomach finally loosened as his came in violent spurts.

Finally, snapped out of his trance, Nero found that he could now release Yamato. His hand now sore from clinging onto the weapon so tightly. "What the fuck?" Nero panted. Was it all just some crazed hallucination? The wet patch in his jeans told him otherwise.

With all his energy depleted, Nero sprawled onto the ground, breathing hard. "What the hell is happening to me?"

xXx

Dante couldn't have been gladder to that phone call. If he stayed in the same room with the kid any longer, he would've pounced on Nero and taken him right there and then.

The harsh wind whipped across his face as he rode down the empty highways, going more than 180 miles per hour. Even though he really should've been focusing on the road and not crashing and burning to his death in some motor accident, his mind was filled with the kid… and his brother.

Dante had considered just telling Nero what was wrong with Yamato but he quickly decided against it. I mean, what was he going to say? "Hey kid, my long-dead twin brother who once tried to open up the gates to hell is possessing your sword for God knows what reason. Plus, I don't know what the hell he wants and how to get him out! Good luck!" No way, after this mission. He was going to find Trish and get her to find out how to exorcise the haunted devil arm.

Dante groaned, his voice muffled by the wind lashing against him. He could not wait to kill those goddamn Frosts. His mood wasn't exactly the best today. His eyes were ringed with dark circles; the kid had kept him up all night with the sounds he was making.

God, Dante's pants were already getting tight at the wanton moans and adorable whimpers he and heard. Was Nero trying to get him to go crazy?

He smirked and chuckled to himself, "Don't worry, kid. Sooner or later, you won't have to make those noises by yourself." Dante revved the engine and sped off, burning the rubber tires, tearing up the asphalt and leaving a trail of smoke behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Warning: Sorry, no smut in this chapter! Please be patient with pathetic ol' me with my frequent writing blocks!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Devil May Cry franchise or any of its characters in any way, if I did I would use Nero's devil bringer as a glowstick at rave parties.

Author's Note: Oh my God! I am so sorry for the intense waiting period for this chapter right after I said that I would try to upload every week! School has been raping me day after day after day so please understand my pathetic organization! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I forced my way through several writing blocks. Sorry if it's kinda crappy. Btw, thanks for all the incredible support I've been getting. You guys are awesome! 'Til next time. Ciao~

"Hey, Trish, open up!" Dante pounded on the door relentlessly as the whole doorframe rattled. The mission had taken him a hell lot longer than he originally thought and he was getting a little angsty about leaving Nero at Devil May Cry... alone.

The red clad slayer, his said red trench coat now soaked in demonic entrails and God knows what, couldn't shake the feeling of dread as the Moon slowly became fuller by the minute. Something big was gonna go down, his years of battling it out with hordes of demons told him that. "Okay, okay, geez don't get your panties in a bunch!"

Trish swung open the door, ready to tell the intruder off for hammering at her door in the middle f the freakin' night only to take a step back in disgust. "Oh, good God, Dante... You smell like Mundus' piss..." The beautiful but very tired demoness scrunched up her nose and cringed at the repulsive stench that her partner was sporting.

"Yeah you would know a lot about that, wouldn't you? Look, I need some info on Yamato." Dante shoved his way in through the doorway and flopped a stack of documents onto the blonde's desk.

"My, my. Someone's in a touchy mood today." Trish almost never saw Dante this riled up. Actually, never, since the incident with his brother on Mallet Island. Dante shrugged nonchalantly and flumped down onto a nearby sofa after getting a beer from the fridge. The experienced devil hunter had had it rough these couple days, those documents about demonic possession weren't particularly easy to find and took a hell lot of bribing and 'convincing' with his good friends Ebony & Ivory to get.

He cracked the beer open, ignoring the mutters coming from the blonde demoness about just getting the furniture upholstered. Trish sighed and strutted over to the pile of papers occupying her desks and eyed them meaningfully, lazily leafing through the various articles and reports.

She paused and glanced a cautious eye over to Dante, "Demonic possession? What does this have to do with Yamato?" The white-haired slayer sighed and took another slug of the beer before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You know the kid, right? Nero? The teen from Fortuna?" Trish nodded and sat across from Dante, gesturing for him to go on. What the hell does this have to do with kid? Dante sighed deeply and took a deep breath, "Yamato's been acting up and I'm pretty sure it's my dead brother, Vergil trying to resurrect himself through possession of the sword for whatever reason himself and I'm pretty sure he wants Nero." Dante took a deep slug of his beer after his impromptu recap of all the shit that's been happening for the last couple days.

Trish kept her cool poker face though inside she was just as freaked out about this as Date was, the last thing her partner needs is another person spazzing out over this. The oh-so very tired demoness hung her head low as she slouched her shoulders and sighed. She stood up and walked back to her desk and picked up the documents once more. "Looks like I won't be getting any sleep tonight but I expect a complimentary trip to the spa, got it?" She said over her shoulder as Dante smiled his thanks and went back to nursing his cold beverage. The worn demon slayer glanced out of the window and caught a glimpse at the moon, now hidden by the dark heavy clouds no doubt foretelling a storm later that day. He needed Trish to hurry...

xXx

"Hey, Nero? Got some grub. Get down here!" Lady had been visiting Devil May Cry for the past few days. She had actually taken a liking to the cocky brat. Reminded her a lot of someone else she knew only that certain someone was taking his sweet time with a mission. What was taking Dante so long anyway?

The huntress heard loud steps racing down the wooden staircase as she balanced a box of doughnuts and two cups of coffee in her hands. "Awesome! I'm starving!" Nero hadn't even bothered to put a shirt on. The ravenous hybrid had just gotten out of bed; with hair still ruffled, Nero jumped the last few steps and quickly made his way over to Lady, his stomach growling at the smell of the chocolate, glazed confectionaries.

"Down, boy." Lady chuckled as she dropped the box of pastries after she rescued one chocolate round from the package and left the rest for Nero's gluttonous ravaging. She swore that Nero ate like Dante devoured pizza, the resemblance was just uncanny.

"You're in a good mood today." Lady pulled a chair and took a seat with one of her eyebrows arched expectantly. "Hmm?" Nero looked up, finally acknowledging the huntress but only when half of the box of doughnuts was empty and his face was covered in chocolate glaze and crumbs. Lady chuckled to herself affectionately. God, the kid was so cute! Lady was tempted more than once to just jump the teen and pinch his cheeks and tickle him until he cried. Yeah, the teen had that effect on people.

Nero wiped his mouth with the back of his devil bringer and smirked, "No idea but I gotta feeling that the old man's comin' back today. About damn time too, I nearly want to shoot myself; god, it's boring around here." Almost on cue, the doors of Devil May Cry slammed open with an ear-deafening bang.

A silhouette appeared at the doorstep, with sword wielded behind his back, Dante stepped in. "Home Sweet Home!" Lady saw Nero's face light up as he quickly tried to hide his growing smile by scratching his nose.

Dante stomped noisily through the office, his heavy leather boots echoing throughout the office as he whistled and glanced around at the empty soda cans, burger wrappers and takeout boxes, "Geez, and I thought I was pig…"

Lady was the first one to get up, "Dante, where the hell were you?" Nero stood up and brushed the crumbs off his jeans, "Yeah, old man. Did your break your hip while fighting demons or somethin'?" The younger demon slayer strolled leisurely up to Dante who had already settled in his usual spot on the leather chair, legs propped up on the table with his closed and a content grin on his face.

Lady had retired from trying to hound what little money Dante had made on his mission before settling back on the leather couch and taking another doughnut. Nero stood in front of the demon hunter who was pretty much coated in dried demonic blood and chunks of flesh and various body parts, "Hey geezer, you're making me lose my breakfast. You're stinking up the joint."

Nero smirked as his lazily scratched his abs with his devil bringer, still kind of half-asleep. The tired elder hunter opened one of his eyes only to have them both snap open. There the kid stood, shirtless with his taut abs, slim waist and flawless skin. Dante swore his could see wisps of silver curls just above the top of his jeans. After weeks of tireless demon hunting and searching through endless piles of demonic information, the handsome half-demon hadn't had the time for his usual one-night stand booty calls and he was a little bit more than just horny. Just the sight of a shirtless Nero had his demonic side crawling up the walls with sexual frustration.

The young, half-naked hybrid could feel the elder's intense stare; his ice blue eyes unclothing him and boring into his skin. Nero half wanted to cover himself in embarrassment and kick the old man's ass all the way to China for being such a perv but he had to admit, he was getting kind of turned on being mentally undressed, his nipples stiffening at the naughty thoughts running through his head.

Lady was still seating on the couch awkwardly, watching the two half-demon eye-fuck each other. It looked like the beginning of a porno, at any moment, Dante would shove Nero onto his desk and pound him like there was no tomorrow.

The huntress cleared her throat, ending the smoldering looks the two men were sending each that could've triggered off smoke alarms three towns over. Dante glared at Lady for a split second before realizing that he had just pretty much eye-raped Nero for who knows how long, probably freaking the kid out.

The red clad hunter abruptly stood up and raced up the stairs to the shower while mentally shouting at himself the entire way, "Seriously, Dante? Perving the kid like a creep? Totally not cool!"

Now it was Nero's turn to glower at Lady for so rudely interrupting his sexy fantasy involving him, Dante, whip cream and doughnuts. Yeah, he was still pretty hungry after all that. The beautiful loan shark held up her hands defensively. "Hey, you guys want to ogle each other? Fine by me but don't do it when I'm over here eating. Keep it in the bedroom!"

The young half-demon felt his entire face heat up and his ears burned. Geez, how many people knew about his sick obsession with the hot elder slayer? He looked away hastily and scratched his nose again, trying to act casual.

Lady chuckled warmly at the teen's endearing attempts to hide his growing blush and walked up to his side, patting his back comfortingly. "Did you tell him yet?" Nero looked at her like she grew a second head or something.

"Are you crazy?" Nero whispered harshly as he tried to keep his voice down, so afraid that Dante might overhear them and kick him out for being so… weird. In Fortuna, being a demonic hybrid was already bad enough; if the people knew he liked guys too, he would be arrested faster than you can say 'Dante's hot'.

Lady threw her hands up in exasperation and rolled her eyes exaggeratingly, "God, you guy are hopeless." She threw herself back on the couch. Why were men so stupid?

xXx

Dante stood under the warm spray of heavenly water and felt the knots in his muscles loosen and couldn't help letting out a groan of bliss. He ran his long, calloused fingers through his white hair, the dirt disappearing down the drain, leaving his hair gleaming silver again.

He stood motionless for a while, thoughts of the gorgeous half-demon currently sitting his living room running through his head. If it were anyone else, anyone at all, Dante would have already seduced them in a split second and fucked them stupid.

But Nero was different. Just looking at him had lifted weeks of stress and exhaustion off his shoulders. Dante knew he was hot, his chiseled good looks and sculpted muscles had caused dozens of women and even some men to fall to his feet, yet the kid could make him feel like some poor teenage virgin again.

He knew the kid felt the same way about him... Did he? Who wasn't to say that Dante was just imagining things? The half-demon covered his face with his hands and sighed.

"You pathetic worm!" Woah, what the hell?

"I told you, claim the boy and make him yours! He will make a fine mate." Oh it was just his demon side bitching again.

Right before Dante was about to tell his inner demon to shut the hell up, he paused. Wait… maybe some old-fashioned demonic courting wouldn't be such a bad idea. Dante nodded to himself and rubbed his scruffy chin. The kid was also half-demon, right? Courting might prove to be pretty effective…

While the experienced demon slayer scrubbed his skin clean of any demonic gunk, his amulet, the one his departed mother gave him started glowing on the marble counter of the bathroom sink. The pulsing light was small at first but grew fiercer as time went on…

xXx

Vergil stood with his half of the amulet in his hand. Grinning deviously as the light in the jewel necklace grew stronger and stronger.

"The time is now, Nero."


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Yep, finally some no-children-under-18 smut! Mmm.. smut... :D~~

Disclaimer: I don't own the Devil May Cry franchise or its characters in any way. If I did, I would get Cerberus to keep my drinks cold when I'm chilling at the beach with all the hot guys and girls of Devil May Cry!

Author's Note: Thank you guys for the awesome support I've been getting! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter 'cause I just got my first laptop and my ass is sore from sitting at Starbucks writing this for you guys! Why am I writing at Starbucks? Well... Isn't that what everyone with a laptop does?

Chapter 7

The sound of the fan whirring slowly and the ancient jukebox blasting an unnamable track of heavy metal were the only sounds that could be heard at the Devil May Cry office that night.

Nero, Dante and Lady were all enjoying a 'quiet' night, in other words, no shooting in the kneecaps, no brawling, no hitting each other over the head with pool sticks and definitely no steamy sexual innuendo between the two half-demons, Lady made that clear.

Dante was in his usual spot with a dirty magazine covering his face while Lady and Nero were playing a game of pool. Occasionally the huntress would let out small frustrated, angry mutters along the lines of 'this's bullshit' or 'fucking pool shark' while the teen would smirk smugly.

He could still play better than Lady with his devil bringer in a cast; Nero had decided to wrap his demonic arm back up. Dante assured him there would be no devout fanatics to stone him or stab him in his sleep so it was okay to be himself… but that wasn't the reason why Nero hid his arm. The younger devil slayer's devil bringer had been shining brighter lately, the light growing in intensity each passing day.

The glow could still be seen through his cast if you stared hard and long enough but Lady and Dante thought the cast was from all that built up shame that Nero had from Fortuna, those religious farts really put him through a lot of shit.

The older demon slayer squirmed uncomfortably, the feeling in his gut was stronger than ever and his demonic side was picking up on something from Yamato.

What the hell was taking Trish so long with that info?

xXx

The night was pitch black with only the full moon hanging in the sky illuminating the dark streets of Capulet. Its eerie glow and disturbing size made every experienced mercenary restless, including Dante.

Every so often he would squirm or let out an annoyed grunt or groan. The teen hybrid picked up on this; normally the guy was still as a rock making you wonder if the old man really was dead, but not tonight.

Midnight grew closer and closer and the tensed atmosphere in Devil May Cry grew heavier by the second, all three of the experienced fighters knew something was coming. A gigantic horde of demons, maybe?

Suddenly, the ear-deafening, shrill ring of the phone resonated throughout the office, it had surprised all of the hunters but Dante was quick to recover and slammed his foot down on the wooden surface of the table and caught the flying phone in his gloved hand.

"Devil Ma-"

"Dante! You've gotta get outta there!" Trish's panicked voice shouted through the receiver, her voice was shrill from alarm as her words tripped over each other making their way out of her mouth.

"Wait. Trish? What the hell is this about?" Dante jumped out of his chair and listened intently for an answer from the other side of the line.

"No time, Dante! Just get the kid and get the fuck out of there!" The red clad slayer wasted no time in chucking the phone over his shoulder, forgotten, and grabbing the kid's hand forcefully and dragging him out of the office.

They were almost out of the door, "What the fuck, old ma-" Nero's sentence was cut short by a deafening explosion and blinding light.

xXx

Nero groaned, Dante had randomly started dragging out of the office in the middle of his game of pool when there was a huge ass explosion.

The sheer force had knocked both hunters off their feet and the teen was still recovering, writhing on the floor as piece of the ceiling crumbled. What he saw when he finally managed to open his eyes made the half-demon stand up immediately.

There was Dante, in his fighting stance, glaring at his mirror image. Wait, what?

There was another man in the office, he looked exactly like Dante yet had several differences. While Dante had a muscular, broad frame, this man was more lean and tone but was still well-built nonetheless. His silver hair was brushed back, spiking up at the ends. Not to mention that while Dante wore a fiery red, the unknown assailant wore a blue leather trench coat with regal designs decorating it.

The man let out an aura of cold, unspoken confidence and power but his face was also glaring fiercely at his twin. He had Yamato at his side, his hand on the handle, ready to draw the katana out of its sheath and slice whoever stood in its way into bloody ribbons.

The blue-clad man dashed towards the demonic mercenary and drew his sword out and slashed. Nero gasped but Dante had dodged just in time and launched himself into an aerial somersault, and landed behind the unknown swordsman.

Dante grabbed Ebony and Ivory off the table and spun around to fire only to be met with the impossibly sharp edge of Yamato. The clash between the metallic arms sent sparks flying into the air, metal grinding against metal.

"Is this how you greet your guests, Dante? Still a bad host as ever, I see." The blue clad mirror image finally spoke. His voice sent electric shocks up Nero's spine, it was chillingly familiar. His voice was as smooth as silk and held a poised elegance that dripped with murderous rage.

Dante smirked at the comment, quickly rebutting "Sorry, Vergil. Sad to say but you're not invited!" Already devil triggering, Dante overpowered Vergil and sent him stumbling back. Pure demonic power crackled in the air.

If looks could kill the demonic twins would've killed each other a hundred times over. Lady, would had shielded herself from the explosion by hiding behind the pool table, already had Kalina Ann propped up on her shoulder. A large gash ran from her shoulder to elbow, probably from a stray piece of debris but she was left unfazed by the blood trickling down her arm as she fired her rocket launcher at Vergil.

The older of the two twins made no effort to dodge but countered the attack by angling Yamato enough and sending the rocket straight towards Dante. Dante rolled out of the way and sent a barrage of bullets towards his identical image.

Nero watched, dumbfounded as the battle went on between the equally skilled fighters. He could barely keep up with his eyes, one second they were there, the next second they we were clashing ten feet in the air. The young hybrid couldn't stand still though, all he knew was that this man was trying to kill Dante but that's all he needed to know.

He took Blue Rose out of its holster and sent expertly aimed bullets at the stranger. The projectiles barely glanced the outsider's nose. Dante and Vergil dropped to the floor, both panting, but now, Vergil's attention was drawn somewhere else.

Nero hadn't expected the fight to stop completely but the blue clad half-demon stood there, staring intensely at him. His eyes were reptilian…. Cold but looked as though they might explode from well-hidden emotion at any time.

Nero shrunk back, he didn't know this man but it didn't feel that way. For some reason, his demonic side recognized the man and even… welcomed him.

Vergil let a small smirk spread across his chiseled features as he slowly stalked towards the object of his desire like a predator towards his delicious, all-too vulnerable prey.

The blue-clad half-demon licked his lips in anticipation and lust, the boy looked more delectable in person than he could have ever imagined. That porcelain skin, pout, petal-pink lips, slender form sent a pang of lust to Vergil's groin as he drank the appearance of _his _Nero in.

Nero shivered under the undeniably handsome man's stare; it was like he was under a trance. All that his body could do was tremble in yearn for touch. It was just like that time… with Yamato. Vergil leaned in close to Nero, inhaling the teen's sweet scent that made his inner demon impatient to claim the gorgeous hybrid.

The blue clad swordsman had to make sure of something first… He lifted Nero's collar, feeling the younger half-demon shudder under the mere brush of skin. Vergil chuckled internally at the teen's virgin sensitivity, he noted to himself to make sure to abuse that when they were mating later.

The older Sparda twin looked at the unmarked, flawless skin of Nero's neck and smirked triumphantly. "My, my, aren't we getting a bit cocky, Dante? Letting such a beautiful potential mate to walk around, free for anyone to claim? How do you know someone won't beat you to it?" Vergil referred to his foolish younger twin behind him.

He could hear Dante let out a possessive growl. No matter, Vergil did not care about what his brother's intentions were; he knew exactly what _he_ had come back for.

Vergil leaned in closer to Nero, staring passionately into Nero's innocent baby-blue eyes, the young devil slayer getting lost in the other's intense gaze. Their noses brushed against one another as Vergil's hot breath tickled Nero's exposed skin and made him shake with want.

"Hey, kid! Snap out of it!" Nero's eyes widened, Dante's voice snapping him out of his trance. Nero turned his head away from the elder's heavy gaze and lowered his head in shame.

How could he let himself be drawn in like that? In front of Dante? Vergil chuckled darkly, obviously pissed from being kept from kissing Nero.

"Always spoiling the fun, Dante. Nevertheless, do not fear, my dear. There will come a time more suited for the two of us." The blue gentleman pecked Nero's hand as Dante sent another bullet his way out of pure rage.

Laughter filled the room as Vergil was engulfed by blue flames and disappeared, leaving no trace that he was ever there. Except for the crumbling ceiling, slash marks on the wall and blushing Nero, of course.

xXx

Dante had reverted back to his human form. He looked at Nero, his head was lowered and his bangs covered his eyes but it looked like he was about to cry.

The elder slayer glanced at Lady who was still standing behind the pool table and motioned her towards the door. The loan shark looked like she was about to object but stopped and showed herself out of the door. Lady knew this demonic business, not hers.

Dante slowly walked towards Nero, careful not to startle the already confused young hybrid. "Kid? You okay?" Dante reached out and stroked Nero's hair comfortingly.

To the elder's relief, Nero leaned into his touch, rubbing his cheek against Dante's calloused hands. The still panting older half-demon tilted Nero's head up and met the teen's slightly glassy eyes.

He couldn't wait any longer, Vergil was back. The demon slayer had hoped to take it nice and slow with the kid, courting him the old-fashioned way but there wasn't anymore time.

Dante closed his eyes and met Nero's lips with his own. The inexperienced adolescent moaned into the kiss, it was gentle but scorching hot at the same time. He gripped Dante's red leather coat in his hand and crushed his lips harder against the others, desperate for more friction.

The elder smirked into the kiss, glad to see the kid was enjoying it and curled his hand into the kid's soft, white hair. Yanking lightly, not enough to hurt but enough to display dominance, Dante opened up Nero's mouth wider and rubbed his tongue against Nero's, god, the kid tasted so good.

Nero wantonly moaned into Dante's mouth, all his lustful sounds being swallowed by Dante as his knees started to feel weak. The kiss was broken when Nero felt Dante's knee knead into his hardening member through his jeans.

Nero gasped in pleasure and panted into the elder's broad shoulder, breathing in Dante's masculine musk and scent of arousal. "D-Dante."

Dante unzipped Nero's jeans and was pleased to discover that the teen had decided to go commando, another thing they had in common. While pumping the moaning hybrid's cock, Dante tore off the kid's cast, which was just getting in the way and started to unzip his vest.

Now that the young teen's chest was exposed, the still fully clothed devil hunter grinned devilishly and flicked his tongue over a pert, pink nipple. Nero whimpered softly as Dante felt a steady stream of pre-cum leak out of the kid's rock-hard member.

Nero gripped into the wall behind him frantically, trying to keep himself upright. His mind was turning into mush and with a loud groan, he came harder than he ever had before, cum spurting out violently as Nero rode wave after wave of blissful pleasure.

With that, Nero dropped to his knees, exhausted and blushing wildly from his climax but as he recovered, he noticed the large, straining tent that formed in the other man's leather pants.

The teen glanced nervously at Dante whose eyes were darkened with unadulterated need. While still keeping eye contact, Nero started to mouth, knead and lick at the straining member, the leather confines looked as if they would burst at any minute.

The older demon slayer groaned, he thought he would cum just looking at the kid teasing him through his damn pants. He gripped Nero's hair and pulled him away from his crotch, deciding that he control himself anymore and ripped the button of his pants clean off, his cock springing out.

Nero gulped and eyed the huge, hard member hungrily. There it was, the dick that had spent countless nights fantasizing about, shoved up his ass and fucking him mercilessly. The hybrid felt himself harden again at the image of himself bent over the pool table, being fucked by the beast that was Dante.

He whined slightly at his own imaginings and took Dante's cock in his mouth greedily, sucking it like it was a delicious popsicle while jacking himself off vigorously. An animalistic growl made its way from the red slayer's throat as he held himself back from thrusting and face fucking the boy, he tightened his grip on Nero's hair almost painfully as the teen continued to worship his member like a well-trained slut.

Nero clawed Dante's thigh with his devil Bringer, drawing small rivets of blood from the skin as he took the elder slayer deeper into his throat, moaning all the while. Dante grunted animalisticly, the pain from the kid's demonic arm only heightened his pleasurable high, he wasn't going to last much longer, not with the kid kneeling in front him with his lips stretched lewdly around his thick, throbbing dick.

Luckily for Dante, neither was the kid, Nero could feel the coil in the pit of his stomach tightening as his impending climax hurdled towards him. Nero urged away his instinctive gag reflex and took all of Dante's long, thick member in his mouth, feeling it hit the back of his throat numerously.

The half-demonic slayer let out a loud roan as he came deep in Nero's mouth. The sweet and sour taste of Dante's seed, for some reason turned Nero on more than he already was if that was even possible and within moments, he exploded in his hand and all over the Devil May Cry floor.

Nero pulled away from Dante's now limp member, leaving a thin thread of spit and cum between them. The teen swallowed all of the older slayer's semen and smiled mischievously as he licked the drivels of jizz tat had escaped his lips.

Dante laughed tiredly, panting slightly "Damn, kid. I think that was the best blowjob ever. Nero shrugged playfully but his face didn't hide his exhaustion, "beginner's luck, I guess." The red devil hunter laughed again and lifted Nero off the ground bridal style.

"H-Hey! Old man, put me down. I can walk on my own!" Nero struggled and pushed at Dante's face as he flailed his legs uselessly, face flushed with embarrassment. "Hey, settle down, kid! Consider it practice for when I have to carry you when you can't feel your legs for a week."

The cute thrashing teen froze for a second in evident confusion but blushed even redder when he finally caught on to the meaning.

xXx

When the half-demon duo finally made their way up the staircase of the Devil May Cry office on their way to Dante's bedroom for some much needed shut-eye, Dante grew worried… Nero hadn't made a noise for a good minute now; he was deadly silent, had he gone too far with the kid?

"Hey, kid, talk to me. You okay?" Nero squirmed his partner's arms,

"… Why?"

"What?"

"Why did wejust do that? Why did you… kiss me?"

Dante almost looked hurt and the insulation of the kid's voice. "Do you think we did that just for fun?" Nero looked away. Yes, that's exactly what he thought.

He had heard of Dante's adventurous sexual exploits with countless women from Lady. Dante was just going to use him up and spit him out when he was done with the teen. "Nero, I love you. I know that's unfair of me to say right now and I don't expect an answer but I want to be with you, kid. I love you."

Nero looked at Dante incredulously and dug his face into Dante's chest to hide the pure happiness on his flushed face. The hybrid's voice was muffled by the leather vest the older slayer was wearing,

"I love you too, old man." Dante smirked and decided to tease the kid further. He just looked so cute like this!

"What was that, kid? Sorry my old man hearing just can't pick up on whatever you're sayin'!"

"I said I love you, okay! Geez, Dante, whydidja have to make things even more awkward!" Nero hopped down from Dante's arms and decided to walk the rest of the way, leaving the older man slightly dumbfounded by the rather loud, but nonetheless, adorable reaction.

Dante was pleased to see that Nero had instinctively decided to walk towards Dante's room. "You comin', old man?" Dante grinned and raced towards his future mate, the party was just getting started!


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Yep, some light M18 smut in this chapter so little ones, turn away. You wouldn't get me in trouble would you? (Nervous laugh) I already dealt with too much of that when my friend decided to dress up as Pedobear and give out candy to little kids during a cosplay festival!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Devil May Cry franchise or its characters in any way. If I did, I would make the entire cast model a line of exclusive leather thongs... But maybe not Nero, Nero can wear lace panties.

Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I'm horrible at meeting the imaginary deadlines I give myself! Plus, I was debating with myself internally just what was going to happen next. After some tough decision making, here is the product. I know it's short but I've been working on a side project too that I think you guys are really going to love~! Anyway, please enjoy reading and leave reviews! This website specifically changed the layout so it would be easier to review! +_+ Just to give you guys an idea of how much you mean to me... You know those notifications sends you everytime a user follows you or favourites you story? Those automated emails? Well, I keep every single one of them... It's clogging my inbox up but I don't care! I know I need to get a life...

Chapter 8

A soft sigh escaped Nero's lips as his chest gently rose up then fell back down. He nuzzled in closer and buried his face in the crook of the elder's neck and breathed in his spicy, sweet musk. The playful romp the older demon slayer and his new lover had downstairs had tired them both out, especially Dante after his tussle with his reincarnated twin.

Dante let out a small, deep purr as the two half-demons continued to sleep contently in each other's embrace. Their limbs were tangled together, nothing but thin sheets covering their most intimate parts.

The sound of Nero's barely audible, shallow breaths and Dante's quiet snoring filled the otherwise silent room… but unbeknownst to the two lovers, they had a spectator, and a particularly angry one at that.

Vergil curled his long fingers into a tight fist, his trim and immaculate nails digging into the soft flesh of his palm, drawing out small rubies of blood.

He remained standing by the end of their bed, how dare Dante touch what was rightfully his? If his foolish younger twin even so much as tried to claim Nero, Vergil would just have to slice him into a pile of bloody confetti, not that he needed much of an incentive.

But luckily, the boy still remained unmarked; the divine virginal scent still lingered on the young half-demon's alabaster skin.

The elder son of Sparda's handsome face was pulled into an ugly snarl, pearl white canine teeth biting into his bottom lip as to keep him from roaring out in a blind, white hot rage and tearing his twin from limb to limb… though he did fancy the idea.

The sudden movement by beautiful teen snapped Vergil out of his anger-fuelled trance; Nero squirmed slightly underneath sheets and rolled over, facing outwards with his softly glowing devil bringer exposed. Vergil stalked silently next to Nero and crouched beside his angelic face.

Now in a calmer frame of mind, the blue half-demon inaudibly chuckled to himself as he carefully brushed the lock of silver hair obscuring the young demon slayer's flawless features aside. The adolescent had that kind of effect on him, to calm Vergil and pull him out of the deepest pit of despair and hate that Hell could ever create… and he didn't even know it.

The sleeping beauty's face was the picture of satisfaction which gnawed at Vergil's lonely heart. Oh, why couldn't Nero see he could be so much happier with him instead of his oaf of a brother? He would take better care of him, love him like no other and introduce him to worlds of pleasure he didn't even knew existed… Nero…

The pondering older twin tenderly cupped his rightful mate's cheek, careful not to wake him and pressed his lips to the others. That morning, Dante felt the warmth of the kid missing, his bed empty.

xXx

Nero slowly roused from his slumber but missed the warmth of the Dante's heated body next to him. No way the old man woke up before him. The hybrid started to notice little differences before he even opened his eyes

The blankets were thick and luxurious and felt like expensive silk opposed to the cheap, cotton sheets that adorned Dante's bed. Even the general smell of the room was different, the red half-demon's room smelt like, well obviously Dante, old pizza and weirdly, strawberries but the room Nero was currently occupying smelt like pine trees, cool mint and… blueberries?

Nero tried to calm his breathing, waking up in a complete stranger's room was not on his typical morning schedule. The wary hybrid opened his eyes slowly, still feeling the effects of the slight morning fog that everyone gets when they first wake.

The room he was in was not the familiar surroundings of the Devil May Cry office but a room that was so lavishly decorated with intricate carvings on the limestone walls, floors tiled with black and white marble in a checkerboard pattern, exquisitely crafted art hanging from the walls that it put any building in Fortuna to shame.

Nero jerked in alarm as he came face to face with the mirror image of his lover but dressed in blue. "Ah, you're awake, my love." Vergil stood up from his seat from across the room. He had brought the gorgeous demonic being to his… well if you prefer to call it, lair. The teenager did remind him of a scared, defenceless sheep at the present moment, brought to the wolf's den for the predator's ravishing. How delicious. However, this sheep did not completely surrender.

"Hey, you! Where the fuck am I? What have you done to Dante?" Nero jumped out of the bed, ready to beat Vergil or whatever the hell his name was into a bloody pulp. The hybrid blushed slightly as he snatched the blanket and covered himself just as he was about to reveal himself to the asshole standing looking at him like a creep. Great, he was naked…

Without Red Queen nor Blue Rose at his disposal, he didn't even know what the hell was going on with Yamato! "Hush, my sweet cherub. Do not stress yourself, travelling into pocket dimensions can be stressful for you."

Vergil let his gaze linger on the prominent hips bones that weren't covered by the handful of sheets that the young half-demon clutched. He took a step closer to the object of his long, vigorous desire and licked his lips at the glorious sight before him.

"Sh-Shut the hell up! You still haven't answered my question! Where is Dante?" Vergil clicked his tongue as he continued to stalk towards Nero like a hungry tiger as the boy backed away, dragging the blanket with him.

"You'll learn not to speak that man's name in my presence." Nero gasped but bit his tongue as Vergil backed him up against the wall, their chests barely brushing. "After this, I better be all you can think about." The older swordsman whispered seductively and leaned in closer, his stature looming over the teen.

Nero swung the fist that wasn't currently clutching the only thing still keeping his dignity at the intimidating demon. Vergil caught the ill-aimed punch by the wrist and slammed it against the wall behind the boy, soliciting a slightly pained groan and pinning his prey.

"My, all those times before, you were so much more… complying." "Be-Befor-?" Nero was cut off when the still clothed half-demon snickered and bent close to Nero's ear and blew softly, the hybrid shivered in slight arousal before blushing.

No! This was wrong! This man tried to kill Dante! Dante! The man that he had spent every waking moment after their meeting lusting and yearning for! All those thoughts disappeared as the blue demon started to lavish his sensitive ears with gentle licks and soft nibbles.

Vergil pulled away and admired the boy's flushed complexion and quivering lips, his eyes too embarrassed and ashamed to meet his own. He let his stare drift further down the teen's sinfully arousing body but the stopped. Vergil clicked his tongue once more and frowned at the hand covering the boy's crotch as if it was a small child who tracked mud onto the carpet. The son of Sparda swatted the hand almost playfully, giving the boy a chance to drop the sheets and expose himself to his innermost desires. But still, Nero continued to grip the blanket for dear life.

Vergil huffed in an exasperated but loving manner as he grabbed the boy and carried him back to bed like a blushing bride. How difficult his mate could be! Now sprawled across the large king-sized four-poster bed, Nero could only squirm and try half-heartedly to push the larger man off as he continued to lavish the young half-breed's neck with attention.

Suddenly, Nero felt a strong grip on the back of his thighs lift his legs high up into the air and exposed his bare cheeks to the older half-demon. Caught by surprise, Nero dropped the sheet that was covering his hard cock.

Nero scrunched his eyes shut and covered his face with his hands, there was no denying that he enjoyed the treatment that he was getting now. Vergil smirked; oh, how he loved the view; the boy bent in half under him with the head of his length shining with pre-cum but he however did not like the boy covering his face.

Vergil knew Nero's expression would be beautiful when he would take him. Vergil growled in arousal at the thought as he leant down closer and spread the boy's round globes revealing the pink, puckered entrance. Nero's eyes flew open. He wouldn't.

At the feeling of a wet muscle prodding at his ass, Nero's eyes rolled back and his back arched. His cock was throbbing with every heartbeat, it was so wrong but his whole body started to burn up as Vergil's tongue continued to probe the tight tunnel. Nero just wanted to die at the sound of slurping as the flat of Vergil's tongue licked his entrance enthusiastically leaving it glistening.

While eating the boy out, Vergil had started stroking Nero's cock lazily, making sure to tease the head with the pad of his thumb. The length was already leaking a steady stream of pre-cum, making it's way down Vergil's knuckles has he continued to jerk the young hybrid's cock. Suddenly, Nero's entire frame jerked as Nero howled his hot release; jets of cum splattered onto his chest as Vergil eyed the white substance on his palm mischievously and gave it a seductive lick relishing in the salty, sweet taste eyeing Nero the entire time.

What the swordsman didn't expect was the fat tears rolling down Nero's beautiful face from his crystal blue eyes now glazed over with water that were much too sad and wrenched Vergil's heart painfully.

"My dear heart, what's the matter?" Vergil gingerly stroked Nero's cheeks, wiping the tears away only to have his hand smacked away by the boy.

"S-Stop. Please." Nero whispered the last word with excruciating humiliation. He felt so dirty, though his body burned for more of the elder man's touch, his mind burned for Dante more. Dante. How could Nero face him after this. He let a stranger touch him. A stranger… Though his body begged to differ.

Vergil backed away from his crying lover, hurt but too scared to do anything to make the boy hurt more. Vergil scoffed at his uselessness, unable to even comfort his future mate or hold him without the other bursting into tears.

Nero turned his body away from the blue demon, burying his face into the pillow trying futilely to hide his shame as he hugged his body protectively, not wanting to taint himself further.

"G-Go. Just leave me alone." Silently, Vergil obeyed the young hybrid's request and stalked out of the room filled with regret and disgrace, the tails of his blue coat whipping behind him. He had never wanted to make the boy cry. Only take back what was his.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Nope, sorry, no delicious demon-on-demon smut this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry its characters in any way. If I did, I would make Dante play Nevan every morning at 7am as my new awesome alarm clock!

Author's Note: (Hand shoots up from a grave and out crawls Forgedawn back from the dead) I'm ALLIIIIVVEEEEE! Guys, I am so sorry for leaving for so long! Summer is over and school has been punishing me everyday since then, and not the fun "Someone's been a bad girl, Daddy needs to put you over his knee now" punishment! More like the 'sandpaper-whip-infused-with-tabasco-sauce' punishment! I was also upset that the one-shot I wrote didn't get much attention from you guys (sniffle). It's Dante and Vergil fucking the brains out of Nero wearing fetish costumes for God's sakes! If you guys don't know what I'm talking about, be sure to check all the fanfics I wrote under my profile, it's the one called "Chasing Skirts and Tails"... I know it's a horrible name.

Chapter 9

"Nero!" Trish desperately tried to calm the infuriated half-devil down, uselessly pacing behind him trying to soothe his anger.

Her hands hovered just above Dante's bare back, not quite daring to touch him in fear of having her entire arm snapped in half. Even when a whole foot behind the enraged son of Sparda, Trish could still feel the pure fury radiating off Dante's entire being.

All the lesser demons in a 5-mile radius fled, detecting the dark aura of the powerful demon. The red demon stormed around the house, opening every door and checking every room then slamming the doors closed so forcefully that it sent splinters flying.

"Dante, calm down!" The level-headedness the golden-haired demoness normally had was thrown out of the window. The beautiful woman gave a start when Dante's head whipped around, eyes glaring at her.

"Calm down?" The demon slayer questioned her through gritted teeth, his words dripping with resentment. "HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN NERO'S FUCKING MISSING?!"

The sudden explosion sent Trish directly into defensive mode. She opened her mouth to shout back but stopped herself. She saw something else in Dante's eyes; normally so fearless and bold but now they were filled with something else besides anger.

Panic? Fear?

The demoness' eyes softened held Dante's hand comfortingly. "Dante…" Trish spoke in a soft, soothing voice. She knew that she resembled the half-demon's mother and tapped into her maternal instinct.

"Nero's a tough kid. He's going to be fine." The black-clad woman bobbed her head gently and smiled slightly. She wished she could believe her own words.

Nero was probably kidnapped by Vergil. _Vergil_. The man who almost unleashed Hell upon Earth. The man whose swordsmanship even surpassed Dante's. However, her words managed to relax Dante; his eyes losing the harsh, cold edge.

Slumping, the silver-haired demon dragged himself to the couch. His back hit the soft cushiony leather, the smell of Nero enveloped him. Closing his eyes, Dante thought about how hard it was to breathe now. Nero made the air so light but the air was now so dense, it was like breathing in molasses.

Dante's eyes began to water slightly behind his eyelids. The kid made breathing so easy… Hell, the kid made everything so easy. But now he was gone and the older slayer, for once in his life, didn't know what the fuck he was supposed to do.

"Fuck…" Dante gritted his teeth and rubbed his eyes with the hilt of his hand, trying to stop the tears from building up but to no avail. Trish was on the verge of weeping too; she never saw Dante, the badass demon hunter, break into pieces before. Over the years, Dante had become like a son to her. She fisted the roots of her blonde hair in frustration, desperately trying to remember something… anything about where the kid could've gone.

Eyes widening, Trish's body went slack as her expression turned grim and helpless. She realized where Nero, the boy who had stolen Dante's heart, was. "Pocket dimension…"

The demoness almost whispered the words but both individuals knew what she said and what it meant… It meant they were powerless to save Nero.

xXx

Nero woke up, he wasn't even sure if he had even been asleep in the first place. His entire body felt sluggish and his eyelids felt heavy but Nero didn't feel like going back to sleep.

He felt the satin sheets rub against his naked skin as the memories of Vergil hit him like freight train. Groaning, Nero rubbed his eyes and warily glanced around the room, half-expecting Vergil to be seated next to the bed reading another nameless book. But a glimpse to his left, the young demon saw a set of clothes folded meticulously on the regal, upholstered teal chair.

Nero subconsciously tucked his legs slightly further into his chest while sitting up on the soft mattress. Though he would never admit, sure as hell not here, the white-haired teenager felt lonely. It kinda reminded him of when he was alone in Fortuna but even then he had Yamato with him.

Whenever he felt isolated, 'girly' feelings he would just belt out all on his frustration on whatever unlucky horde of demons lurking outside the religious town's borders. The electrical thrill fighting with Yamato in hand wiped out all sense of loneliness and made him feel empowered like he was on top of the world… but now even that was gone. The only thing that made him feel better than that was being with Dante.

Slowly getting out of the king-sized bed, Nero clutched the blankets and covered his crotch with both hands as he did a double take over each shoulder like a paranoid woman walking home alone at midnight. The hybrid shuffled closer to the chair as the crumpled sheets were dragged off the bed with each step, Nero was still expecting Vergil to pop out of nowhere and jump his ass.

Nero awkwardly stuffed the smooth sheets in between his legs, temporarily holding it in place with his thighs as he lifted the clothes with his free hands. "Hmph, at least it's something."

The set of clothing seemed to be a Prussian blue button up dress shirt, a black vest with a regal lion design stitched on the back, black leather pants and a white coats with gold lining the cuffs and collar.

"Jesus, what's with the freakin' Sparda brothers and coats?" Nero pondered as he slipped on the garments, leaving the pants till last. As he zipped up the fly on the pants without a second thought, the silver demon froze before he did the buckle as a single thought passed his mind.

The set of clothes had not included underwear of any sort.

Either Vergil knew Nero preferred to go commando or he was just a perverted old man like his brother. Nero decided it was both as he buckled the pants cautiously.

Now clothed, Nero began to inspect the parameters more closely. Not a speck of red anywhere, like not even the paintings held any shade that could be considered red in any culture. Looking around some more, the half-demon noticed a door. Could that be the way out?

Nero didn't get his hopes up, the blue-clad half of Dante looked a hell lot smarter than the hot idiot no doubt waiting for him at Devil May Cry wondering where his 'kid' had gone. Attempting to walk casually over the door, Nero could just imagine Vergil opening it seeing him out of bed trying to escape. 'Oh no, Vergil, I was just trying to admire what a beautiful doorknob this door had! I wasn't trying to run away or anything!'

Flinching as his hand neared the polished doorknob, the demon slayer couldn't help but notice the vase of roses set on the small coffee table next to the door. Huh, Nero had never seen purple roses before. The door swung open easily without a single creak or any resistance.

As soon as a tiny crack was exposed in the doorway, beautiful music filled the hybrid's ears. The melody flowed through the air like cigarette smoke carried by a gentle breeze. It was definitely a violin, Nero could tell that much. Each note was clean and rich and were all strung together to form an enticing, comforting siren song.

Nero's legs moved on their own, trying to find the source of the sound eventually leading him down a hall with a checkerboard pattern tiled floor. The music built up in a slow crescendo as Nero walked further. A door to was left half open and light streamed out of the doorway into the dimly lit corridor.

Nero skidded to a stop when he realized that Vergil was inside that room with his back turned to the entrance. "Shit!" Nero cursed internally and did a complete 180, hauling ass in the other direction.

Suddenly the music stopped in the middle of a long drawn out note, the younger demon stopped and against his better judgement, peered in through the doorway, making sure his head stayed relatively out of view.

Nero was surprised to see Vergil facepalming, his bow in one hand and his violin in the other. The blue demon let out a sigh of frustration and embarrassment, obvious by the way he rolled his eyes upwards with his head slightly tilted back and mouth somewhat gaping open.

An audible puff of air escaped Nero's mouth as the boy desperately tried to bite a balled up fist to keep himself from laughing at the stupid face the reserved, pompous son of Sparda made.

Then, abruptly, all of Nero's prior desire to laugh disappeared; he didn't even bother to cover up the crystal clear "Fuck." that came out of his mouth. Vergil was standing there, now facing him, with an elegant eyebrow raised in an amused expression.

xXx

Vergil's fingers pressed on the strings with the perfect amount of pressure as the neck of the violin rested on his shoulder and the crook between his thumb and forefinger. The bow moved continuously, never stopping; sometimes it darted out like an offensive fencing sword, sometimes it flowed down like thick honey, drawing out a particularly long note.

The gentlemanly demon played the violin with practiced ease but his music didn't sound as stunningly captivating as it usually did. His mind filled with a thousand thoughts all pushing and shoving each other to make way into his brain. Vergil's chiselled, handsome features were troubled, his brows furrowed and his lip drawn out in a thin, straight line.

Suddenly, all of Vergil's muscles froze… Well, shit. Vergil usually didn't care for such vulgarities; anyone who had ever been insulted by him usually thought that they had been teleported to Elizabethan times in the middle of a Shakespeare play. However, this situation called for it.

Vergil unceremoniously 'facepalmed', he had forgotten to set Nero underwear. Fuuuuckkkk…

Vergil had set out his other clothes though, conjuring such things in this pocket dimension was no problem for him and after spending so long with the boy, figuring out Nero's size wasn't an issue. The demon tipped his head back in exasperation, why had Satan forsaken him like this? This was very uncharacteristic of the swordsman who normally never forgot anything, hell, he even remembered the time when Dante ate the blueberry tart he was saving for after supper when their mother was still alive… He had still not forgiven Dante for that, no way he his brother could've eaten it by mistake, he made sure to label it with his name and everything!

A restricted snort came from behind him and Vergil whipped his head around to find Nero with his eyes clenched shut, doubling over in suppressed laughter.

"Well, well, well…" Nero stared up at Vergil who had his arms crossed, looking down on the young hybrid. "It seems like the little rabbit has escaped his cage."

Nero stood up straight, glaring at the humoured eyes of the taller man. This continued for a few seconds but finally the teenager's confidence started to wane under the intense stare of the more experienced demon.

Amused and humoured, Vergil broke his deep gaze and turned his back to Nero, stalking towards the paned windows with his arms folded behind his back. The demon slayer was temporarily disorientated; number one, by the fact that he didn't get stabbed, or even forced back into the room with the door locked this time; number two, by the fact that the swordsman seemed to find this whole thing funny.

"I see that the clothing I have prepared fits well." Nero was snapped out of his confusion but only managed to answer with a unintelligible, "H-Huh?"

Vergil threw a curious sideways glance at the teen… Not the answer he was expecting.

"Oh, you mean this?" Nero gestured to his clothes and covered up his previous fumble with a cocky tone. "Pffft, not really my style. A bit too pompous and arrogant but I have a feeling they'd look better on you. More 'suiting'." Nero said the last word with enough mocking emphasis that even the most oblivious Neanderthal could realise his double meaning.

Vergil turned his head back to look out the windows… Yes, that answer seemed more appropriate.

The intelligent Son of Sparda mused on the fact that even when he had just seen Nero cry, a sight that he never wished to see again unless it was out of unbearable ecstasy, the boy still insisted on retaining his image of a full, conceited, untouchable ego.

This wasn't the first time Vergil had seen the boy do this. He had bear witness to it the uncountable number of times in Fortuna when he was still possessing Nero's body. Every time the girl, Kyrie, disappeared, the white-haired teen would cry, shout and hit things uncontrollably only to fix himself up again.

Vergil grimaced. Urgh, why did he go and think about that girl? Just remembering her name made his temples hurt. At least she had broken ties with his future mate; Vergil would hate to dirty the beautiful blade of Yamato with blood from the likes of her.

"You play the violin?" The swordsman cocked his head slightly to side at the question.

"Yes."

Nero scraped the claws of his Devil bringer gently against the expensive wood of the violin. "That's cool I suppose…" Suddenly Nero grabbed the fragile neck of the instrument and hurled it to the other side of the room, leaving a splintered, broken mess at the base of the wall.

"Time to cut the crap. You better tell me what the hell is going on." Nero flexed the claws of his Devil Bringer impatiently, clenching his bringer into a fist and relaxing it repeatedly. The swordsman remained stoic though he felt a mild irritation that the boy had just destroyed a Stradivarius original.

"Why does it feel like I know you? What do you want from me?" The hybrid's jaw was clenched so tightly that a normal human's teeth would have chipped from the pressure. Nero's face was the picture of a snarling lion, ready to shred it's opponent to pieces; little did the lion know it was facing a demonic beast.

"What do I want from you?" Vergil repeated the question. Sauntering towards to Nero, Vergil grabbed his collar and brought his mouth next to the teen's ear.

"Everything."

Easing his grip slightly, Vergil backed away and held the boy's chin daintily, meeting the boy's beautiful blue eyes with his piercing stare.

"I've been closer to you than anyone else in your entire life." With that, the older demon placed his free hand onto Nero's clothed chest lightly, just enough to feel the fast heartbeat of the younger demon.

"I've seen your mind. I've felt everything you've felt. I've felt your anguish, your loneliness, your pain…"

Vergil stared at his hand over the boy's heart, reminiscing about all grief and hurt that bitch Kyrie had put him through. Dante had not supported the boy when he needed it most! At least he was able to comfort and relieve Nero from his pain through dreams though the adolescent would not remember it the next day.

Curling his fingers slightly, Vergil gritted his teeth from the injustice that Dante still had over him. "Even love is too weak a word to describe how much I lust for you… Your body, your mind, your everything…"

Releasing his hold, Vergil walked past Nero out of the room. "And that's why you will be mine, Nero."

Nero stood, frozen in place, with his hand over his chest where Vergil's own had just covered. The boy's heart finally stilled from its insistent pounding but still left a dull ache every time it beat.

His heart yearned for something… What it yearned for, Nero was afraid to learn.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: Finally! Some smut, thank God! Yes, super long chapter with M-18 goods taking up about 30% of it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or its characters in any way. If I did, I would make the entire cast dress in skimpy outfits and walk beside me whenever I go out while I'm dressed in a huge purple fur coat holding a bejewled pimp cane.

Author's Note: Remember me? I'm that author you used to like before she sucked at updating her fics. Sorry about that, this chapter took me forever to write but I think it's the longest so far. I think about 300 words of it is devoted to the crack part at the bottom... Just something to lift the super teen-angsty atmosphere in this chapter~! I had loads of fun writing it, I hope you guys like it too! Anyway, please review. Pretty, pretty please with lots of hot naked Dante with whip cream on top. I really need to know if my standard dropped at all. I really want to keep writing high-quality stuff for you guys so if you're not comfortable leaving a review for all to see then just PM me. Can you believe it, I've had my Personal Messages inbox disabled this entire time! (herp derp)... Well enough chit-chat, hope you guys have been well! 'Til next time, ciao~

Chapter 10

Nero returned to his room after the encounter with Vergil that was way too intimate for his taste. The teenage hybrid was still shaken up after the experience; the man was cold but something about his stare sent quivers up Nero's spine.

"I wonder what the old man is up to…" Nero thought as his back hit the soft mattress.

The boy's mind retreated back to the older demon slayer, no doubt searching for him yelling out the words: "Kid! Kid, where the hell are you?" Nero smiled gently; thoughts of Dante had always given him strength when he was disheartened, even if the all the thoughts did was course annoyance and frustration through his veins.

The young half-breed's mind slowly wandered back to his dejected days in Fortuna where ridicule, abuse and harassment plagued him on a daily basis; thoughts of the cocky demon slayer were the only thing he had. The memories led Nero into a troubled sleep…

Heh, Nero was still surprised at himself for not going insane and killing everyone in that damned hypocritical, hick-town of a city.

-1 month ago- (would that be accurate? I don't know, man. Just before Nero went off to find Dante.)

The soft cry of cicadas permeated the room. Fortuna was experiencing one of the greatest heat waves in its history and the insect's calls could be heard throughout all hours of the day.

However, Nero really couldn't care less about anything this goddamned town was going through, even if the hybrid was suffering at the hands of the intense heat as well.

The former Order member looked at the bottom of the empty bottle and grunted in a drunken irritation as he tossed the bottle behind him, hearing the glass shatter against the dirty, stained walls of his bedroom. His room was in disarray ever sine Kyrie left him.

Nero still couldn't believe it! He slaughtered countless demons, got his ass half burnt off, destroyed a giant possessed statue and saved the entire town only to have the auburn-haired songstress see him as the cold-blooded killer of her beloved brother. Nero gritted his teeth. "I saved her fucking life!"

In a split second, a table that was carrying a half-empty whisky bottle and a few untouched vodka shots was thrown across the room, adding to the pile of splintered wood and broken glass. Dirty clothes were strewn across the entire tiny apartment and the ceiling fan hung uselessly from the wall after having an entire bourbon bottle thrown at it.

Nero growled angrily and stumbled across his bedroom in his alcoholic and anger hazed stupor, his mind swimming of thoughts of the angry religious citizens just waiting for an excuse to execute him.

When Kyrie left him, the only reason why the people of Fortuna kept their harassment and abuse to an occasional glare or 'accidental' shove was gone. Now, Nero was facing the full extent of their wrath.

Quitting the Order was a given but the disgruntled teen still slaughtered demons that circled the town's perimeters, force of habit he supposed.

Looking at himself in the cracked bathroom mirror, Nero groaned and rubbed his temples; it was like he was drunk and hungover every waking moment. His eyes were bloodshot, his normally baby blue irises now dull with none of their usual shine, and his hair was matted, stringy and grey from days of not washing. Now, Nero wished he had never looked in the mirror in the first place; what he saw was fucking pathetic, just like what those religious assholes saw him as.

As the fallen hero of Fortuna grabbed the front of his forehead, he scrunched up his eyes from the intense migraine in his head and slumped against the grimy bathroom wall. Grunting at a discomfort of something poking into his lower back, Nero fished around behind him and pulled out his beloved gun, Blue Rose. He'd probably just dumped it in the bathroom after a day of demon hunting…

Not quite realizing what he was doing, the blank-headed hunter put the scuffed, dulled barrel of the gun to his temple. Even with his demonic blood, Nero knew there was no coming back from this, not in his weakened state.

Closing his eyes in acceptance, the young slayer put his finger gently on Blue Rose's trigger and heard her chamber loading a new bullet shell, ready to be fired.

"Take care of yourself, kid." Nero's eyes snapped open.

"Dante."

At the instant uttering of the name, Nero's head burst with images of the elder demon slayer. The red coat. The white hair. The powerful, light blue eyes. The disgraced slayer felt his eyes burn. God, where was that annoying old man where Nero needed him? The guy seemed to pop out of freakin' nowhere all the damn time during the Savior incident. A stabbing, prickling feeling stirred in the pit of his stomach and chest as the teen continued to remember the smug, handsome son of a bitch.

Yeah, Nero had long acknowledged that his feelings for the experienced demon slayer far surpassed simple admiration but when he had Kyrie, those feelings were easily mistakable as respect.

The young demon chuckled darkly at the thought of how his pain must compare to the pain Dante must've felt when he stabbed him with the huge ass blade of his own sword.

"You're not human are you?" Nero stared at the palm of his Devil Bringer. It must've sounded like a dumbass question to ask the half-demon who had just dodged bullets and was still talking with a sword in his chest but the teen was just so… No, shocked wasn't the word… Happy? Nah. He guessed he was just taken aback by the fact that there existed the minute possibility that there was someone else besides him that could've been a half demon. Someone that was like him.

Nero thought back to Yamato probably sitting next to his bed; it was the only thing that the teen bothered to keep immaculate nowadays but lately it had been acting… weird. He probably should go get a refund or something.

Surprised that a smile and sense of humour had somehow wormed its way back, Nero lowered the barrel from his head and stared at the gun with a condescending, half grin on his face.

"Sorry, Blue Rose. I'm probably gonna die one day but today's not the day." With that, Nero flicked open the barrel of the revolver with a practiced flick of his wrist and poured out all the shells stored in the chamber. Looking wide eyed at the shells, Nero laughed for the first time in a hell of a while. "Well, shit."

All of the shells of the floor were full and deadly except for the one he loaded which was completely freakin' empty.

Recovering from the laugh, Nero stood up with his Devil Bringer propped up on his hip looking down at the bullets on the ground amusingly. "Looks like fate didn't plan to have me die today anyway."

He was going to find Dante. How? Nero had no clue. He thought, "Fuck it. Besides, these assholes don't want me in Fortuna and that old fart probably leaves a trail of rubble and damaged property wherever he goes so finding him won't be that hard."

The hybrid hunter was just going to shower, sleep then set off in the morning. God, he was tired... which is probably why he fell asleep in the bath.

x(In the dream)x

Two toned, protective arms wrapped around Nero's middle as the dreaming teen felt something press against his back. "You're finally back, my dear Nero…"

The blue half-demon lavished kisses on Nero's pale, smooth neck, taking time to inhale the boy's heavenly musk that radiated off his silk skin as he worked his tongue over the erogenous spots on the younger hellion's collar.

"Unf…" The tired hybrid tipped his head to the side allowing the older demon to worship his neck. Vergil had been in Nero's dreams ever since the boy first laid hands on Yamato, ever since Vergil had been freed from the stagnant hell of torture, ever since Dante left, ever since Nero's sanity had been threatened over and over by the cruelty of the zealous, religious Fortunians.

Not to say it didn't shock the hell out of Nero to see the twin of Dante in his dreams. The first time the exhausted teen saw the blue Son of Sparda, Nero broke down into tears and desperately embraced the bewildered gentleman, mistaking him for Dante.

After a few muffled sobs, the teen began to think 'Dante' was acting really weirdly; the man had not moved nor made a single sound. After fighting Dante, the young man quickly noticed that the older demon slayer was quick to react to anything, sometimes without thinking. Something was definitely off.

Looking up from the vested chest of the stranger he was hugging, the ex-Order member saw the same chiseled chin and aristocratic nose as the smug red clad demon but instead of a light stubble dusting his jawline, this man was cleanly shaven with his whip-white hair spiked up perfectly.

The man had his hands up, awkwardly trying not to touch the emotionally unstable adolescent, afraid of triggering a nasty reaction; unlike his brother, Vergil didn't particularly fancy having his face punched into the ground with the boy's Devil Bringer.

Nero nearly fell on his ass backwards realizing that the guy was _not_ Dante. Stumbling backwards, Nero remembered confronting the outsider with a fierce glare with his teeth gritted and Devil Bringer clenched, ready to attack though his mucus was probably still covering the man's leather vest.

Their small scuffle was barely called a fight, the mentally and emotionally deprived boy exhausted himself before Vergil could even land a hit; even in his own worn out mind, Nero could not win and collapsed. Coming to, Nero found his head resting on the elder twin's lap while the other was whispering comforting words in his ear. "Rest, dear heart… They cannot hurt you here… _He's_ not here but I am…"

If that were not a dream, Nero would have jumped up and punched the stranger in his all-too familiar looking face but this was a dream. All he wanted to do was sleep; he was so tired of everything.

Spinning Nero around to face him, Vergil became worried, though any sign that he was only showed by the small crease that appeared between his eyebrows. "You look weary, my love."

Nero half-laughed, half-scoffed darkly as he gently swatted the older man's hand that was grasping his chin, inspecting his tired face in concern. "It's nothing." The swordsman didn't pursue the matter further, he knew the boy would be too stubborn, too proud to ever admit he had a problem. So, the older demon helped the only way he could in his non-material form.

Claiming the boy's lips in a slow, languid kiss, Vergil tongue danced expertly in Nero's mouth. Gripping the ashen hairs on the back of Nero's neck, Vergil crushed their lips even closer, tonguing every inch of the boy's sweet cavern while his fingers intertwined themselves deeper into the young hybrid's hair, rubbing the scalp and occasionally pulling at the snow–white locks.

Nero clutched at the elder's teal coat as his mouth experienced the gentle assault of Vergil's talented tongue. A trail of drool made its way out of the corner of Nero's swollen, red lips. With his hair disheveled and lips swollen, Vergil though that the boy looked as if he was just attacked by a beast. "Yes, that interpretation wouldn't be far off, would it?" the blue demon thought to himself as he smiled against the slayer's pale neck.

Nero tipped his head back and his eyes fluttered shut, he could feel his face and body burning as he panted heated, clouded breaths. "Fuck…" Nero bit hard into his already sensitive lips as the Son of Sparda snaked his hand under the boy's leather vest. The cold touch of the man's fingers made Nero shiver as he involuntarily arched his back in orgasmic pleasure when Vergil started tweaking the sensitive nubs on his chest, rolling and gently tugging it as he sucked on Nero's neck.

Nero whimpered as his teeth drew small beads of blood from his abused lip, his mind was in total euphoric bliss. It was like all the cords in Nero's head that were too tightly winded, about to snap, became relaxed during these nightly sessions with the older demon.

Abandoning the pert nipples momentarily to Nero's disappointment, Vergil unfastened the zip on the boy's clothing and stretched the black muscle shirt underneath up, leaving his beautifully toned, bare chest open to the swordsman's teasing. Now trailing his lips lower, Vergil left hot butterfly kisses down the Nero's torso until he reached the boy's shapely hips where he nipped at the defined hipbones.

Vergil's hand was still gripping onto the back of Nero's head and his new position forced the demonic slayer to arch his back ever so slightly. As the older man used his free hand to palm the chiseled, flawless abs, Nero laced his fingers in Vergil's spiked locks while he laid his Devil Bringer on top of the man's exploring hand, wanting Vergil to grope harder and rougher.

Getting impatient, Nero snarled and ripped the buckle clean off his jeans as the leaking head of his painfully erect cock was exposed. Peering out of the corners of his eyes, Nero looked at the kneeling blue half-demon who had stopped biting at the boy's hips to look at the hard dick desperately needing attention with an amused expression.

Meeting the boy's lustful, needy gaze, Vergil smirked deviously and removed his hand from under the Nero's Devil Bringer and swung it out in front of him as if saying, "Please, go ahead. Be my guest."

Nero growled under his breath, the man insisted on teasing him. Grabbing his own throbbing need in a less than refined manner, Nero began to pump his cock furiously while biting on the bottom of his black muscle shirt to muffle the embarrassing noises coming from his mouth.

Standing up, Vergil eyed the delicious scene before him, Nero with his eyes squeezed shut and his face burning pink while he rubbed his own stiff manhood, grunting out sounds that would make any promiscuous whore blush… God, the boy looked stunning.

Licking his lips with deliciously perverted intent, Vergil stalked around the boy, viewing his personal half-devil peepshow from all angled before settling down with his chest flush against Nero's back with his chin resting on the boy's shoulder. Looking down, Vergil had a perfect bird's eye view of the boy working his leaking mess of a cock like a piston though his pumps were totally out of sync with the small thrusts of his hips.

Had the boy even realized Vergil was currently grinding his clothed erection up against his firm ass? "Probably not." Vergil thought as his mouth continued to water at the sinfully erotic spectacle before him. A new law should be passed that Nero should never be allowed to touch himself in front of anyone but the swordsman himself lest the boy drive the entire demon and human population to insatiable lust. The gorgeous devil slayer was off in own little world, jacking off crazily but unable to reach climax by himself.

Blowing a cool puff of air on the hot outer shell of Nero's ear, the blue demon finally got the attention of the lusty teenager. Tilting his head back, Nero stuck his tongue out, spreading glistening spit on his lips while panting like a madman, desperately tried to crash their mouths together.

Looking at his usually prude, innocent fighter reduced to a mewling, lewd wreck sent a dangerous waves of lust through the dominant demon. Grinding harder in the cleft of Nero's pert ass, Vergil seized Nero's hand in his own and started stroking the boy's dick at an agonizing pace, every stroke slow but strong and deep.

Grinning when Nero let out a throaty scream of pleasure, Vergil licked up the small tears forming at the corners of the moaning teen's scrunched up eyes. Shit, Nero thought he was going to go crazy. Each expertly guided stroke tore a new whole of pleasure in his body.

Smashing the boy's mouth into his own, Vergil swallowed all of the boy's moans as he rubbed faster and rougher while dry humping the boy in rhythm to the crazed pumps. Nero's knees buckled only to be caught and kept on his feet by a strong arm wrapped around his center supporting him, keeping him from falling.

Tearing his mouth away from Vergil's, Nero screamed and his entire frame shook with ecstasy as jets of cum spurted from his twitching cock. Already thrown over the cliff of release, the tired teen fell back into a deep, dreamless sleep…

-(Back to the Present)-

Nero's snapped open. The lost memories of his forgotten dreams rushing back.

That's how he recognized Vergil without ever meeting the man before… well, in person anyway.

"Freakin'… Fuck…" Nero scrunched his fists in his hair in sudden realization at a truth that made his face burn with shame and embarrassment.

Suddenly, Nero's deeply conservative upbringing surfaced. "God, I'm such a… whore." Nero whispered the last word with the ridiculous fear that anyone might overhear him.

What would Dante think if he knew his lover had been messing around with his twin brother in those dreams, memories, hallucinations, whatever the fuck those were! In a rare moment of weakness, Nero brought his legs up to his chest and buried his face in his knees.

He knew he loved Dante… more than anything. But did he love Vergil too? Did he love one more than the other? Nero didn't freakin' know… that seemed to be a common occurrence recently.

*TOTALLY UNRELATED OOC CRACK THOUGHT I HAD*

Since this chapter is way too angsty and serious, I decided to add a little crack idea I had when listening to Lady Gaga's "Boys, Boys, Boys" (yeah, lyrical piece of genius, right? XD).

So, the lyrics go like, "Boys, boys, boys. We like boys in cars. Boys, boys, boys. Buy us drinks in bars. Boys, boys, boys. With hairspray and denim. Oh~ Boys, boys, boys etc." And somehow that gave me the idea of Vergil and Wesker from Resident Evil pimp cruising in a red, roofless vintage Camaro.

They'd be dressed like bad 80's porn stars with their shirts open and gaudy gold necklaces around their necks. They'd just be cruising around town, pulling over at every hot girl trying to pick her up while blasting 'Hero' by Mariah Carey over the stereo. Wesker would be driving while Vergil would attempt to pick up the girls with lines like, "Man, I need a tall glass of water after looking at you, baby 'cause you're making me HOT!" as the girls walk away disgusted.

Every time he would fail, Wesker would say things like, "Don't worry, man. She had small ass tits anyway," as he fixed his sunglasses in the side view mirror, running his hands through his gelled blond hair while Vergil would waste another bottle of hairspray keeping his spiked hairdo intact… And they'd both be drowned in Axe brand body spray.

Anyway, I just added that 'cause I think I've been idolizing Vergil a little bit too much in the story so I decided to do some OOC shaming of him! I don't know why I chose Wesker to be Vergil's cruise buddy but they just seem to… fit, you know? With both of them being hell-bent of power and all.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: No smut, sorry... But read if you like plot! The smut if cumming soon, don't worry. And yes, I misspelt that on purpose.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil May Cry franchise or its characters in any way. If I did, I would use Phantom as a personal lava lamp.

Author's Note: Okay, imagine I have written an excuse you will believe for not posting sooner. I know, I know, I'm not going to try to explain myself then burst into tears about how the stress is all too much because the truth is, I'm just a really fucking lazy person. Anyway, don't let my sloth ruin your day and just read. This goes out to the people who have been patiently waiting, especially you- Itachi'sWifey55.

Chapter 11

Walking through the hallways of his handcrafted dimension, Vergil rubbed his eyes roughly with the hilt of his hand. With the boy refusing to just submit to him and his violin destroyed, boredom induced sleep threatened to pull Vergil into a shallow slumber.

Why was Nero being so difficult? He thought by now he would at least have bedded the fiery hybrid four times… times ten.

A thundering crash pulled the cerulean gentleman out his thoughts.

_Great_. What was the boy doing _now_?

Racing towards Nero's room, Vergil skidded to a stop, the leather soles of his shoes burning against the marble floor, and pulled open the door with such force that the entire brass doorknob broke off.

"NERO!"

The aforementioned hybrid whipped his head around, looking like a toddler caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Vergil's eyes went from the boy's guilty face to the gigantic fucking hole in the wall that Nero was currently tearing apart with his Devil Bringer.

Being caught only convinced Nero to claw away the rubble faster, determined to get the hell out of this… whatever it was, and get back to Dante. Vergil hurriedly wrapped his arms around Nero's waist, desperately trying to wrestle the struggling hybrid away from the wall.

Beyond the wall there was nothing, that was the end of Vergil's pocket universe, the imaginary seams of the dimension. If the boy tore through that, there was no telling what would happen.

"Let go of me, you perverted bastard!" The 'perverted bastard' grit his teeth at the comment but continued to pull the teen against his will. Nero struggled hopelessly; any bystander watching would've seen that the taller blue demon was much stronger than the flailing hybrid.

"Stop this! You don't know… I don't even know what will happen if you tear a hole in the dimensio- Goddammit stop it, Nero!"

Changing tactics, Vergil released the boy but instantly shoved him up against the wall, his hands locked on either side of Nero's head, preventing him from thinking about moving. He leaned in so close that Nero could only see Vergil's blistering cold blue eyes in his vision.

Both demons were panting, baring their teeth at each other, growling under their breaths in anger and frustration.

"You..." Nero breathed harshly, sweat starting to drip down his neck. "want me… to stop?"

With that, the demon hunter bent his face closer to Vergil's; so close, that their lips were almost barely brushing. The elder's eyes dilated wildly and lips trembled with anticipation. The boy looked at him with half-lidded eyes and cheeks that were flushed from their previous struggle… Absolutely breath-taking.

"Well, too fucking bad!" Nero headbutted Vergil so hard that even his brain was scrambled afterwards. Stumbling towards the broken wall as Vergil clutched his throbbing head, Nero swung back his Devil Bringer that was pulsing with energy. "Nero, DON'T!" Vergil just had enough time to grab onto Nero's coat tails before the boy unleashed enough power to tear his pocket dimension apart.

xXx

"Dante…" Trish stared at the demon hunter with her hands on her hips and a worried expression creasing her beautiful face.

Dante barely paid notice, his face buried in his crossed arms as he slumped over his desk. Reluctantly, he poked his head out just enough to chug down another gulp of the lukewarm beer in his hand.

Sighing, the blonde demoness walked behind the red clad man, rubbing his back comfortingly but knowing her motherly gestures probably had no effect.

"The kid's going to come back, Dante. If Vergil so much as touched him, I promise that I'll gut him personally." Trish offered a small reassuring smile but it went unnoticed as Dante groaned pitifully. Just mentioning Nero made him depressed as hell.

Trish shook her head in defeat; she remembered what Lady said to her the other day. "God, he's just a mess. I don't want to admit it but the kid might not come back and just look at him!" With that Lady glanced at the once proud Son of Sparda, his clothes and skin drenched in demonic guts and blood.

Ever since Nero disappeared, Dante just couldn't do anything. It was like someone took the fire out of his heart and all that was left was a dead corpse that was somehow still moving. Lady and Trish had to take over all his jobs now. Dante always fought with such passion and ease that he looked like he was dancing… or having sex.

But now, he just hacked and slashed lifelessly, not caring about the multiple wounds he suffered, the gleam gone from his eyes. Neither Trish nor Lady knew what to do; both women were upset that two of their dearest friends were in so much pain.

Suddenly, a giant earthquake shook the whole of Capulet City causing several car alarms to go off as Trish stumbled backwards, the lights in the store swaying. Dante jerked his head up.

"Nero?"

Trish barely had time to regain her posture before the half-demon bolted right past her out the door. "Wai- Dante!"

xXx

"Argh…" Nero groaned, grinding the heels of his hand into his temple as he lay on the cracked asphalt road. "Fuuuck…" His head throbbed like hell as the clouds of dust settled around him.

Wait… Dust? Nero knew there wasn't any dust in the pocket dimension he was trapped in. Vergil made sure of that, the entire place looked like it had been scrubbed by a germophobiac with OCD.

The slightly disorientated demonic hybrid looked around him. Shady bars… Illegal weapon dealers… Dark alleys… The smell of exhaust fumes from cars and smog from the factories operating blocks away overwhelmed Nero's nostrils.

"I'm… back in Capulet City…" Nero looked slightly wide-eyed at his surroundings, not quite believing he actually made it back. Slowly, a stupid grin stretched across his face.

FUCK YES! He really made it back to Capulet City. Laughing unbelievingly, Nero whipped his head around to see the familiar sights, confirming that he was indeed back in the Capulet City… Dante's city.

Nero never thought he would be so happy to see the corner hookers at the intersection between Bobby's Cellar and the adult video store with the fluorescent red lighting. Unable to contain his exhilaration, Nero started getting off his ass to do a celebratory fist pump only to be pulled back by a slight resistance, pulling at his clothing.

"Urgh…" Vergil rubbed his aching forehead against his forearm. Inter-dimension travel was always hard on the body when you weren't ready and right now, the blue demon felt as if his brain had been put in a cocktail mixer and shook around until it was mush.

Getting up on his knees and opening his cerulean eyes, Vergil saw that he had continued clutching onto Nero's coat tails throughout the entire journey. Following the line of cloth in his hand, Vergil's line of sight was met with Nero's rather humorous expression of 'What the fuck?! _You_ made it through?!'. In fact, Vergil was impressed by his luck. It seemed as if he and his future mate landed in the only human dimension that he knew of. When inter-dimension travels are not collaborated to the minutest amounts, the travelers could end up anywhere.

However, Vergil's contemplation of his good fortune was interrupted by an annoying insect. The elder son of Sparda growled under his breath, "Dante…"

xXx

Dante ran out of Devil May Cry, his demonic senses tingling with Nero's presence. He ran as fast as his legs could take him, pretty much flying across the sidewalk, occasionally stumbling over his own feet in excitement.

Soon, he reached a clearing smack right in the middle of one of the busiest intersection of Capulet. And there was Nero. Beautiful, beautiful Nero right there in front of him. "NERO!" Dante pushed passed the gawking spectators who had just seen two half-demons just tumble out of a giant luminescent tear in the sky.

The 'tear' resembled a glowing scar, a really fucking big glowing scar. It stretched across half of Capulet City, overlooking the residents below… But Dante didn't even notice it as Nero looked responded to his name being called.

The former Order member turned towards the familiar sound, his ears twitching at the husky, deep voice. "Dante." As if their legs were possessed, both lovers ran towards each other.

"Freeze, Dante." Vergil stepped between the two, his sword pointed straight at his brother's throat as his other arm guarded Nero from getting any closer to twin. Dante grit his teeth, resisting the urge just to lose control and tear his mirror image apart for even touching Nero. "Step… the fuck… back, Vergil."

The air around Dante crackled like electricity with sparks of energy writhing in fury as the crimson demon's eyes were ringed with blood-red irises. His blue counterpart never wavered, his feet steadfast, both were determined to keep Nero for themselves, his admiration, his soul, and his love.

As the two legendary brothers, stared each other down as if they were willing the air to condense and crush the other, Nero looked at both sons of Sparda from behind the shield of Vergil's arm. While the aura around Dante was like suspended lightning, the atmosphere around Vergil was like fire. Tendrils of blue flames twisted around the older twin, ready to burn anything in its way.

Nero had never seen Dante that angered before, his eyes were like a shark's… Completely black and merciless. Little did Nero know, no one had seen either brothers so furious, not even themselves. Every trained, experienced, onlooking mercenary up until that point fled. In Capulet City, they'd seen ruthless mobsters, crazed serial killers and weapon-wielding maniacs but this… this was on another plain completely. Whatever those two were, they were monsters beyond mortal comprehension.

"Fuck. You." The words shot out of Vergil's snarling mouth like bullets. Vergil didn't swear, it was below him… but right now, he was more than willing to sink down below that level if it meant loving Nero… alone.

Dante's hand flew out and gripped the blade of Yamato, hard enough to start bleeding. The red demon pushed the blade back with his bare hands. Both twins' arms were shaking at the force they were exerting onto the sword, trying to push the other one back. Any lesser blade would have shattered under the immense pressure.

Nero was startled out of his silence when a stream of blood started to form at Dante's palm and barely managed to choke out audible words "Hey! Quit-" Nero never got to the end of his sentence.

"**GRRRROOOAAAAGGGGHHHHHRRRRRR!" **

The demonic scream shook the very earth that Capulet City rested on, even causing the Sparda twins to stumble back, Dante letting go of Yamato. An evil aura like no other quickly permeated the air like a sinister fog causing the residents of Capulet to scream and go weak in the knees. The weaker minded individuals wet themselves and some even went insane.

All three demon hunters looked at what materialized from the tear in the darkening sky. "Wh-wh…" Nero couldn't even speak, fear had gripped his every nerve. Even the seasoned warriors, Dante and Vergil, gulped, their pupils dilating and they're bodies already readying to trigger in defence. The normally calm, cold blue swordsman felt a bead of sweat trickle down his neck as he gripped the leather hilt of Yamato harder.

What they saw was so beyond anything they had ever encountered. Beyond what anyone had ever encountered for the past millennia. Mundus and The Saviour couldn't measure up to the walking, breathing monstrosity that came out of the dimensional tear.

"Sons of Sparda..." The demon growled, its voice deep and cutting like the sound of a chainsaw motor.

Black scales that reflected no light acted as armour with spike-like appendages jutting out all over of the creature's back. Its eyes and mouth looked as if they had been sewn shut but as time went on, the strings had grown loose, letting the monster open its mouth slightly, revealing teeth like rapier swords. The skin that wasn't covered in black plating was mottled and slimy, grey but translucent enough to see the blue veins that ran underneath. Its size was dragon-like, able to crush medieval watchtowers with its clawed feet.

Vergil remembered reading about a demon that was indescribable in its fear inducing qualities. One of the many legends of Sparda. His father had sealed this demon away but not before his wounds had caused his early demise. Vergil never believed it and ignored the rest of the story, scrapping it up as another half-baked myth about his father… Now he really wished he had read through it more carefully.

The demon smelled the air, a column of steam puffing of its nostrils. It looked towards the three hunters with its blinded eyes, an expression similar to a smile stretching it lips against the force of the sutures.

Dante shook his head unbelievingly, the fear he felt was mistakable for the hot rush of adrenaline and as far as he knew, that was good enough for him. Sneering with none of his usual humor, Dante chuckled, "Heh… Dad, causing more trouble for your kids, huh?"

The demonic giant almost seemed to appreciate the half-hearted attempt at a joke and laughed, the noise muffled by his stitched lips. Vergil regained his composure under amazing circumstance, glaring at the creature with battle-hungry eyes, still not willing to be outdone by his brother.

"Well… Time to tie 'Daddy's' loose ends."


End file.
